Brave
by PaperBackWalker
Summary: During the time when castles and Kings existed, all America wants is to able to make free decisions. Though when a spell goes wrong, he finds himself right in the middle of a revolution! (summary of the 1776 Revolution)
1. Chapter 1

_Brave: A Hetalia FanFic_

_The world has always been made-up of the strangest of things: legends, tales, creatures, curses. . . Though now it's divided into countries, each with a unique culture, fashion, and, well . . . I guess, fate._

_The story here starts off in the early 1700's, when France, Britain, and Spain were all fighting over America and who exactly was to become his owner._

Britain: America is my little brother because I have every right to look out for him! I'm the one running this whole new world concept so you should just back off!

France: To you?! Do you think you're the only one who's got power here?! Just suck it-I have every right as well!

Britain: Do not! I came over here with reason-to spread my rule and for plenty of others as well! In Europe _you_ had every opportunity right in front of you, but you just _had _to wander over here! Making some new friends with those feathered people, frenchy?

France: They are natives! I respect that! Unlike that drunk army of yours!

Britain: Shut it you pansy!

France: King-lover!

Britain: Beaver-head! (The French had a thing for beavers in early America, no joke)

(Both growl at each other)

Spain: You know, fighting really can stress one out, hmm? I bet if we just calmly work this o-

Both France and Britain: JUST SHUT IT! (Evil eyes)

Spain: Uhhh . . . (now a bit, concerned)

_In the end, Britain ended up buying America over, leaving him in a lot of dept. Though it would all be worth it, because now Britain had a younger brother._

**_Chapter 1: The Strange Attack_**

Britain: I'm going to find you! Ha ha!

_Britain was playing with Little America in the meadow, it was the early afternoon and both were waiting for the return of the British troops._

_America ran around, screaming with laughter as Britain chased after him._

Britain: Better run faster!

_America laugher harder as he ran though the field, then jumped down into the meadow, blending into the field itself. America breathed softly, hoping to perhaps not be found. Then he heard a snap. _

_America turned around and faced something that glowed a spectacular blue. He reached out his hand in effort to touch it, but it faded instantly as his hand rose to it. Disappointed, America turned back to the field-right into the face of another flouting, blue object. He screamed and got up and ran right into something. Britain was suddenly pushed to the ground by America, who now apparently was clinging to him tightly._

Britain (speaks painfully): Well, that was a little sudden. (Cough) (Slowly sits up) What's gotten into you? (Britain forces a laugh)

America (still scarred): There was a whisp, where I was hiding.

Britain: A _Whisp_, hmm? Well (slowly stands up with America is his arms) don't worry. Those things are just spirits, they won't hurt you. Let's get back to the base.

_The two head back to camp, where the troops had returned safely. _

Britain (sets America down): Say how was the trip? (To general)

General: (Sets down pole with a large flag attached to it on the ground) Oh It was fine, really. We like the woods, get to see some interesting things out here. No doubt.

Britain: Well help yourself and everyone to some refreshments. They are right over there. (Turns to table)

General: Oh thank you but we're fine. (Smiles courteously)

Britain: Really? It was a long journey, right? You must be starve-

General: No (holds up his huge hand, interrupting), no. It-it's fine. We are fine. (He laughs, nervously)

Britain: Right. (An annoyance starts to build up)

Random Troop: General, (solutes) we have settled camp here for the night and will be fit to leave by tomorrow.

General: Excellent. (Breathes in fresh air) Now we can spend the rest of the day as we please. Got the flag all pieced together finally. . . You know, a bit of hunting sounds tempting. What about you? (To Britain)

Britain: Oh, I'm not quite sure on that. I've been occupied with some tra-

_A scream suddenly interrupts Britain, causing the general and some of the troops to look around puzzled._

General: What was that?

Britain: Probably America, he ran into some Whisps today. . (General and troops look at each other, confused) . . . I'll bet he just ran into another one. (Chuckles)

_All heads turn to the woods located on the far side of the valley below them. America comes running out of the woods, frantically. _

America (screaming): Mr. Britain! There's a-a!

_A loud roar interrupts America, as a large golden creature pounces out of the woods, chasing America. Its teeth snapping at America's heels, gaining speed._

General: It's a-

Random Troop: A Lion!

_Britain ran toward the table, grabbing his sword, and then ran toward the huge Lion. The General leapt after him and the troops started assembling weapons. Britain shoved America out of the way, striking the lion with his sword head-on. The lion dodged it instantly, then barred its teeth at Britain. The two began to circle each other, then the lion pounced. Britain blocked with his sword-the creature now only inches away from his face. He shoved him off. The lion pounced again, this time with greater speed, Britain just having enough time to roll away._

General: Hold on! (Leaps over fallen tree) (General rushes up a few paces behind Britain)

_Britain glances back behind him, giving the lion enough time to strike again. A yelp then escaped from Britain as his sword was flung from his hands and now lay over on the grass a few feet aways. He fell to the ground on his knees, gripping his left arm tightly as it oozed with blood. He clenched his jaw; suddenly an axe flew at the lion's head. It backed away, roaring loudly._

General (Now next to Britain): Are you alright? (He had just wounded the animal a couple seconds earlier, sending an axe flying at his head)

_The Lion rose up, a scar now on the center of its face, and roared at the General, now attempting to charge at him._

General: Just go! I'll hold him off! (A troops throws the General another axe just as the animal is about to strike) (The general blocks it just in time) GO!

_Britain gets up and looks around then spots America trembling in the grass a few feet away from Britain's sword._

_Britain runs over to America, grabs him with his right arm, whispering to him quietly that everything was going to be alright. Then ran over to his sword, tries to grab it with his left hand, but it is obviously broken and won't move. _

Britain: (thinks) D******! Why?

_He manages to put the sword in his sheath, and runs off into the woods, breathing heavily. _

**_1763 _**

_ America_

_As being a country, there are certain rules and laws that you have to follow. Everything that went in or out of the country had to be marked by the British. That's how trade went. I was always required to furnish exactly what Mr. Britain said was needed. He told me that this was how the entire system worked, the mechanism system that is. It was annoying, yeah. No kidding. Though that's why every other day, I had the chance to escape from all of that._

America: (now around 10 years old) Ms. Adams! I'm heading out! (America called as he walked quickly down the stairs of the castle)

(Ms. Adams, a maid of the king, ran from her work in the tower to the railing beside the long, twisting staircase)

Ms. Adams: America! Have you told Sir Britain? (She yelled down, still holding a needle and thread)

America: (laughs loudly) Nope!

_America continued down the stone stairs and quickly entered the main hall, where all the meals took place in the castle. He glanced at the table, and stole a handful of rolls that had been laid out. Ran out the ten foot tall doors into the small village where it seemed busy with the market. He dashed through the crowd, trying to be careful, but was too excited to really care if set any pigs loose. _

Woman Villager: Is that-(she chuckled, her hand trying to cover her smile) Guess they can't yell at him, can they?

Older Woman Villager: Oh no. (She shook her head, shuffling the basket of oranges in her hands) He is quite bright, but when he's determined, nothing can stop him.

_The two watch as America manages to get past a flock of sheep in the middle of the dirt path, then comes up to the bridge that separates the castle from the valley and woods below. Right as he attempted to cross, a long metal pole stopped him. America looked up to his right to see a man with a scarred, bushy face standing next to him by a horse._

America: Ahh! C'mon Bert! Let me through! (Annoyed)

Bert: I will, I am simply just suggesting a ride. (Gestures toward the horse) It's quite a long ways where you're going.

America: (sighs heavily) I'm fine-

Bert: (tugs the horse closer) Right after Sir Britain went through the trouble of teaching you to ride, you ignore the fact you can.

America: You can leave out the "sir", you know. He's not too important.

Bert: Oh, so the crown's not too important, hmm? Forgetting the fact that you live in a castle and all, with maids and seeing the King every other day-sounds very, very-

America: Oh right! Almost forgot! (Sarcastically) Now can I leave?

Bert: Sure, though I was just saying. . . (Shrugs, with a small smile)

_America takes the reigns, frowning. Starts walking on the bridge, then once he reached the other side, patted with grass and moss he got on and trotted away._

_(Flashback, a few weeks earlier) Both America and Britain are outside in a field both with horses next to them._

_Britain: Now, I'm going to teach you the proper way to ride a horse. If you look here, there is a bridal-this is handy when it comes to directing your horse. Tells it which way you want to go. Following me so far?_

_America: (holding the reigns of his horse, standing a few feet in front of Britain) (Nods)_

_Britain: Alright, now it can get pretty uncomfortable without a saddle, so I'm just saying that it's best to have one at all times when you're ridding. The horse might not get sore but you will. Also the saddle can be helpful too when you are directing your horse. How about for a start you just get on your horse? Sound good?_

_America looks up from the ground at Britain, nods again._

_Britain walks over to him, and holds America's horse's reigns for him as he starts to get on._

_After a few minutes of struggling, he's on._

_Britain: Great. Now do you remember how to make it walk?_

_America pauses then slams his heels against the horse's body. The horse goes flying forward; the reigns have instantly left Britain's hands. _

_America! Britain calls, but he is a long ways ahead of him. America gallops with continuing speed, darting past the large boulders in the field, and scaring any creature near him. He circled the entire field in only a few minutes, and then galloped back to the center where Britain stood, his arms crossed. America slowly came to a trot and then a walk, easing past Britain, almost in a mocking kind of way. _

_America: Hmm? _

_Britain: (eyes narrowed, and then let out a long sigh): Looks like you passed. (Teasingly) _

_(Back to reality)_

_America trotted on the horse through the woods to an open area in the forest where no trees had sprouted. He got off the horse and walked over to a bush and uncovered an object from inside of it. It had a large, red circle contained inside of a wooden square-a target. He set up multiple targets all around the grassy area. Then after a moment of taking it in, he walked to the center of the open area. Made sure that the horse was well aways from the area, and then pulled a stubby object from his pants pocket. It glistened in the sunlight, its black color, rich. He pulled the top part of it back steadily-BANG!_

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! _

_America shot at every target with ease, the sound of the bullet blasting through the wood of the target, hitting the center every time._

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_He rotated around the area, turning a full circle. A small breath of smoke escaped each of the targets where the bullet had hit. America then put the pistol back in his pocket._

_He looked up at the sky, barely visible due to the branches. He breathed it in, the feel of freedom. Then finally looked down, and walked to where his horse was. _

_End of chapter 1._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A possibility**

_Back at the castle it had already reached lunchtime so the Servants were busy preparing the meal for the King and his subordinates. _

_The General had been elected King a few years earlier and now ruled the kingdom. Due to him not having a wife or any children, he felt it would be fair if someone of high trust could stay in the castle and assist him when it came to making great decisions._

_The King entered the hall through the large, wooden doors that lead to the outside. He wore a long-sleeved sweater, dyed a deep red with tight, black pants. He had begun to develop a dark gray shade in his hair and would try to cover it by wearing his crown more often._

_The King stomped up, gleefully, to the long, wooden table._

King: Oh Mary! (He sang) I've worked up a major appetite today!

_The cook called Mary came out from one of the hallways with a large pot filled with stew and set it on the table._

Mary: Oh! Always looking forward to the next meal! (She teased with a smile)

King: If they're made by you I think I have every reason.

Mary: Oh! Always looking forward to the next meal! (She teased with a smile)

King: If they're made by you I think I have every reason.

_The King sat down in his large, wooden chair-his large stomach covering every inch of it. This caused him only to be able to scoot only so close to the table._

_Just then the slam of a door was heard from upstairs and a clattering of feet echoed down the stone staircase to the room below. The figure appeared coming down along the side of the railing. He carried a brown vest on the side of his shoulder as he fumbled furiously with his white collar. His short, messy blonde hair was damp and stuck out all over the place._

King: (called up to him) Look who managed to wake up before noon! (He teased)

_The man finally reached the bottom of the stairs and continued to the table, now piled with various foods, and put on the vest._

Britain: Well I can honestly say (He spoke as he pulled up a chair for himself) that I am starving.

King: Sounds like a good reason to get up-thank you Jill. (He said to the maid who was setting out the plates)

Britain: (Looks at the empty seat across from him) Where's-?

King: Where do you think?

Britain: (closed his eyes) Right. Right. . . .

King: (chuckled) you've been working too hard! (He beamed)

Britain: (opens his eyes) Well it's a pretty big event! Have the ships left already?

King: Oh no. That wouldn't be right. (Reaches for the huge goblet filled with wine)

Britain: Should we wait for-?

King: -He'll come. What's got you uneasy? (Takes a sip of wine)

Britain: His reaction.

_Suddenly the King chocked on his drink and had to take a minute to recover. Britain darted his eyes to the other end of the table._

King: You havn't told him?! (His voice shook)

_No reply._

King: (pleading, a bit calmer) why are you hiding this from him? This is his chance at becoming a powerful country-still under my protection, but really! A great opportunity! (He took a large sip from the goblet, then set it down)

Britain: (turns to the King's face) because he already hates me enough as it is!

King: (waves his index finger at Britain) Ah! That's where you're wrong! (Tries to sound encouraging) He's in that growing stage right now so he'll-he'll be stubborn, sure, but look at all that he's learned! That _you_ taught him!

Britain: I was just following your orders. . .

King: True, but you were the one he's learned to trust! You have done a spectacular job at raising him.

_Britain frowns, turning his head._

King: So, (grabs a spoon and sets it next to his plate) all I'm asking is that you tell him-today. Like a roll?

_The large wooden doors opened with a jerk. A small figure came running toward the two men._

King: Sorry boy, soups all gone. Guess you were a tad late.

_America stops, standing there confused._

Britain: He's kidding-America. Don't worry.

America_ pauses for a moment, then laughs._

America: Oh! I know! (Then sits down at the table with the two)

King: Have any stories to tell lad? (As he takes a bowl that Britain had just filled with the stew) Thank you. (Starts eating)

America: Well. . . (Takes a deep breath)

_Half an hour later the castle is in an uproar as the King is laughing to the point where tears are sprouting out of the corners of his eyes. He wipes them away with his huge hands._

King: Oh! Oh! And then?

America: He was running around like a chicken, feathers stuck everywhere.

_Britain raised an eyebrow, and continued to finish his meal._

King: Oh America. (Wiping away the last of his tears) One-of-a-kind. (He pushed his bowl away from him, and called to the upstairs) Excellent! Very Excellent meal Mary!

Mary: (from somewhere upstairs) you're welcome!

_The King chuckled, glancing at Britain who had seemed to have finished as well._

King: Alright then. I think now's a good time to discuss. . . (He hoped Britain would finish the sentence for him)

America: (looked up from his bowel) Discuss to me about what?

King: (a small source of panic on his face) Well there's something that needs to be discussed . . . with _you_ . . . right now. (He was hoping Britain was taking the hint)

_Britain clenched his hand into a fist and sat up a little straighter in his chair._

Britain: (after swallowing hard) America, there's going to be a festival here.

America: (his eyes instantly glowed with excitement) really?! I've ne-

Britain: (interrupted, trying to sound calm) –on your departure, to overseas.

_Everything went silent. No one moved. The glow in America's eyes instantly faded._

America: (managed to choke out with anger) what? What are you saying?

Britain: (speaking now painfully) you are now old enough to help with the trade market. We-we've decided to send you, over-

America: The OCEAN?

Britain: -to expand the empire. . . (Britain looked down, then up with a stern face)

_America's face had now turned to complete anger. _

America: You can't _choose_ what I should do! If I am old enough-I (his voice cracked) I'm a country! I have right's-!

Britain: (sternly) yes, you would still have protection from us and would still be a part of-

America: (cut Britain off) Just listen! Why can't I just make my own decisions?! Why must you always make them for me?!

Britain: So you are-

America: It's not fair! You already have everything now, don't you?! I want to be myself! (Now screaming) I don't care about your stupid-!

Britain: AMERICA! (His face hard, now standing up next to the table across from America)

_The room got silent for another moment_.

Britain (through his teeth, quietly): This is how it is going to play. You are a healthy, prospering country right now. You are not weak or helpless like some other countries out there were once.

America: (muttered through his teeth) _like you?_

_Silence again, Britain's face stayed the same-hard and now hurt. America walked away from the scene to the large doors that lead to the outside. They slammed shut._

_Britain hadn't moved nor had the King. After a few second the King got up from his chair and went to Britain's side and patted him on the back._

King: He's just frustrated. Will forget all about it later once he's calmed down. You alright?

Britain:(still hadn't moved much since America left) (muttered): Perfect.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Spell to change one's fate**

America stomped out into the village where the townspeople were still dashing in and out of their markets. He kept his head down, avoiding everyone that brushed past him.

Soon he had reached the woods and had started to run. He jumped over tree roots and darted boulders. America kept this up for a few minutes then came upon a river. He bent down to it and splashed his face with the cold water. He did this, repeatedly, and then paused. America looked into the river to see a reflection of himself-water was trickling down his face and back into the river. He then came to realize that his entire body was trembling from the cold water. America recalls what he last said to Britain and closes his eyes. Then gets up and throws a rock into the river sending water everywhere.

'_I hate you_.' He thought.

America paused for a moment then yelled it out loud, "I HATE YOU!" as it echoed through the wind. Nearby birds flew away from the noise and the wind caused the trees to rock.

America looked around him and realized that the scenery . . . was beautiful. He loved it, but somehow claimed to hate it at the same time. '_How can I hate something like this_?' he thought. It had always been a place where he felt calm and free to be himself.

America looked down to realize that his feet were soaked. He walked away from the river to a large tree and sat down against it. He crossed his arms over his legs and had to move his arms up and down his body in order to keep warm. America breathed steadily.

'_How can I go back_?' he thought, tears stinging his eyes. He curled up against the tree, his teeth chattering and closed his eyes.

_Britain was sitting in a field with a very tiny America next to him, resting._

_Britain: (while looking at the vast forest miles away) America, did it ever occur to you where legends come from?_

_Tiny America opened his eyes after lying against Britain's arm_

_Britain: I heard a legend once that there was an old witch who lives in this forest. It was just a legend, but it makes you wonder why someone would make something up like that. . . ._

America opened his eyes-it was dark in the forest. He got up quickly and looked around. Everything in the forest seemed to blend together. He wasn't sure what he had originally intended to do, whether it was to run away or slowly make his way back. Either way, it seemed impossible.

Just then a tiny, blue glow appeared from behind the tree. America turned towards it. It was a whisp. It flouted in the air, glowing bright enough to show the ground below. America took a step towards it. It didn't move. He reached to touch it-and it faded instantly and reappeared a few feet in front of where it last was. America took another step towards it, and then the whisp burst into thousands of other Whisps, making a long trail. America followed the Whisp trail until it ended. Confused and left in complete darkness, he decided to attempt to move the think branches that lay in front of him. After pushing them aside he saw it-the cottage.

He ran down to it and knocked on the door. No answer. He was just about to try knocking a bit louder again until he heard a raspy voice from behind the door.

Go away! It said

America: But I need to talk to you!

Voice: Ah, really? (It added with bits of sarcasm) Bet you don't even know my first name!

America: Well, no.

Voice: HA! Now leave you outsider!

America: I'm not an outsider!

Voice: I don't care what ye are so leave! Now-!

America: But you're the witch, aren't you?!

Suddenly the door flew open. America looked down to see a very short, shabby, old woman with long, gray hair and a very warded face. Her gray eyes starred up at America, her expression tight. They continued to stare at each other for a moment. Then the witch smiled.

Witch: (a lot more sweetly) what can I do for you dear?

America: (still a bit shocked) I-I need a spell.

The witch sighed, her small, boney shoulders going up and down.

Witch: Come on then. (She turned back into her cottage)

America slowly followed.

The cottage was all one big room and was very small. It had various pots put along the walls and all sorts of herbs hanging from the ceiling.

Witch: Sometimes crooks try to fool me by disguising themselves as harmless travelers. Not always a good idea to try and rob a witch, humph.

She wandered over to a small table and held her hand out to America. He reached out to grab it. Then the witch slapped his hand away.

Witch: With every spell, there's a price. (She spoke as she rubbed her fingers together)

America turned a little red, and then started feeling his pockets.

Witch: It doesn't always have to be gold. (She added as he searched) It can be an item of some value, something-

She was interrupted by the sound of metal hitting the table. She looked to see a pistol gun lying in front of her. America pushed the pistol toward her, not saying anything.

Witch: (smiling a toothy grin) Now _this,_ (she examined it with her long finger) is a rare item. . . . I don't want it.

America: But-

Witch: -I want the powder.

She held out a small bag. She took the pistol slowly, glancing up at America, then tipped the powder in the pistol into the bag and shut it.

America put the pistol back in his pocket.

Witch: (a bit more excited) Now! (She clapped her huge, pale hands) What is your wish?

America: Freedom.

Witch: From what or whom?

America: From . . . my brother.

Witch: Ahh. (Her lip curled up slowly) too uptight is he? Hmm?

She turned around and opened up a few cupboards, pushing things aside.

America: I just want to be free to be myself-what I'm truly meant to be. I can't stick to their laws-I need to be. . . I don't know-

Witch: I see what the problem is (still running around the room) you need to begin a different path; with (she mixed some ingredients into a large pot and started to stir it) choices. I have just the thing. (She smiled her toothy grin at America as the pot began to boil and sent smoke up to the ceiling, then suddenly the entire thing exploded)

The witch opened the door, coughing as the smoke cleared. America now coughing as well.

Witch: (cough) Sorry. I forgot it does that.

She walked back to the caldron and reached down and pulled out a small scone. Then gave it to America.

Witch: Once you give him this, the spell will be completed. This (she folded America's hands over the scone) will change your fate. (She smiled up at America)

America blinked a few times then slowly walked out the door.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Preparation**

The lanterns had been lit outside the castle doors as the village had finally calmed down; though from the inside the stone walls there was constant chatter. The festival was tomorrow so this kept every servant, cook, and the King himself, busy.

Servants were hanging up pennants of every colony that was coming; maids were making sure everyone in the castle had their clothes pre-washed; and the kitchen had become an open fire with all of the foods being baked at once. Whenever a cook managed to escape, his forehead would drenched in sweat.

The King had requested that the fiddlers practiced in the sun room in order to allow the Dining hall to be worked on. Although the players were forced to use candles due it being night time (where now there is no sun) in order to actually read their music.

The King had decided to go and check every room in the castle to make sure the decorations were up. Then a short, stubby servant with greasy black hair and a moustache came up from behind him.

Servant: Sire? The head cook was wondering if you would like to taste the roast.

The King turned around.

King: Will do. (Then marched off, putting aside the task till later)

He looked down the halls as servants brushed past him carrying vases of flowers. Then he walked out of the room and quicken his pace down the hallway turning his head at every room he passed. The King took a sharp turn at the end of the hall, now passing huge, (and slightly faded from no source of sunlight) glass-colored windows. His steps echoed down the hall in sharp taps. It was more quiet here because it was the church part of the castle. He stared ahead thinking as he walked, and then came to a quick halt.

The King turned his head a little to the right of him to see a blurred object standing next to the window. The candle light didn't quite reach the upper part of its body as it stood there looking out.

The King slowly walked towards it.

Then the figure spoke, it's back to the King.

"I was thinking of a good way to present him-thought this might be a more peaceful place to think. Though the more I thought about it, he really doesn't need it."

King: He'll be fine. (Stopping where he was)

"You know he has a bit of a habit of not always following your orders."

King: He can't run from this. If he tries . . . might not make it too far.

The figure suddenly turns around; the candle light reveals that it's Britain who looks very stressed and tense.

Britain: America can sometimes be misleading. He can even mislead himself, not realizing the truth of some things.

Britain rubbed his forehead and walked to the King.

King: See? You know him perfectly. (Trying to sound cheery)

They both start walking back into the heart of the castle.

Britain: (sighs) I just know he will come back with a purpose.

King: Oh? What type of purpose?

Britain: Whatever he's set his mind to.

America breathed hard as he came to a halt after running all the way back from the woods and into the castle. Everyone seemed too busy to ask him where he could have been so America took the opportunity to run to the kitchen. The place was piping hot, the cooks still working into the night, paying no attention to America.

America looked through the cupboards and was interrupted by an angry chief.

America: I just need a container! It's a present!

The chief opened the top cupboard and gave America a wooden crate that fit in his hands. America took it and nodded in thanks.

He ran around to another hallway where it was slightly more quiet and a bit dark. He set the crate down on the carpet, opened it and put the scone inside.

It looked too odd, so he grabbed some blueberries and put them in there with the scone and closed it. He finished it off by taking a ribbon and tying it shut.

He wondered if perhaps it was too sudden to present a gift, though the festival was tomorrow. America sat kneeled down on the carpet, thinking, when footsteps came from around the corner of the hall.

Britain: America! What the- You're all wet! Now explain where you've been! You know you've got to be appreciative of all of this, though you might not understand it but-why are you on the ground?

America quickly got up and hid the box behind him.

Britain (A bit calmer): Look, I should apologize for not telling you sooner. I was a bit trouble and-

America then shoved the box into Britain's chest.

Britain: What-

America: -It's for you.

Britain: (took it in his hands, went quiet) . . . thank you. (Pulled on the ribbon and opened the box) (Then saw the inside and smiled a little bit) Did you make this? (Pulls out the scone with one hand, grinning teasingly)

Pops the scone into his mouth and chews it slowly. Nods, and then starts eating the blueberries at the bottom.

Britain: Is this what you've been working on?

America: Do you feel any different?

Britain: (licking his fingers) (gives America an odd look) (puts his hand on America's head, smiling) Well you've managed to cheer me up. (Bends so he's eye level with America) Thank you. (Picks up the ribbon off the floor and walks away)

America stands there for a minute, a bit taken aback by what just happened. Then ran up to his room and slammed his door shut.

America: (thinks) why didn't it work?! She said the spell would be completed!

America walked around this room, moonlight was now the only source of light that came from the window.

(Thinks) Was it just suppost to make him feel better? That Looney old wo-!

America blinked and blinked again.

The room seemed to be moving. The bed was getting blurry and the moonlight was going in and out.

(Thinks) What the-?

America's body weight seemed to triple. The room was now spinning, his eyes now closing.

Suddenly America collapsed right there in the middle of his room, unconscious.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A New Discovery**

There was a sound of marching feet coming from somewhere. Loud shouts were faint along with the clatter of horse hooves.

America opened his eyes. He was in a bed that appeared to be nailed into the wall. Another bed was right above him and somehow seemed to be connected but long wooden poles that lifted the top one. He glanced to his left where there was a small oven and a door right next to it. America slowly began to sit up, turning his head, looking for anyone. Then suddenly hit his head on the wood above him. He cursed quietly, rubbing his head then stood up next to the bed.

It was until then that he realized his hands were bigger. In fact he seemed to have grown quite a lot-but just in one night? America rushed over to a sink, gripping it hard as he looked into the mirror. Reflecting back at him was a young boy around 15 years old.

He knew he wasn't dreaming. He didn't get dreams like this. He looked down to see he was wearing tan pants with a buckle and a long, loose shirt with suspenders and boots.

America stormed out of the small room to the outside where to his amazement, was a small town.

The people outside were not at all alike in anyway. Some had different shaped eyes, dressed in long coats and buckled shoes while others wore loose-fitting clothing and ran barefoot in the dirt roads. Two men in blue coats were over by huge oak-trees! There where thousands of them! Women were out in the fields planting crops while their children played and threw handfuls of dirt at each other.

America stood on the steps just watching all of this and had to be tapped twice in order to get his attention. There was a man beside him suddenly who had been trying, patiently, to get his attention.

America: (turns to the man quickly) W-what?

Man: The troops. Have you seen them yet?

America: Troops? (The man pointed with a gloved hand to an open field where colors seemed to blend together)

Man: Let me show you. (He walked toward the field with America trotting beside him)

America: Sir, I have no idea what is-how did I-? What's happening-?

They reached the field and stopped

Man: (turns to America) this is _your _army. We have collected over 500 troops in just this week. (Both stare at the troops carrying rifles in their hands and marching in rhythm as a general stood from the side lines conducting them in a loud voice) People have been getting well past concerned here.

America: About what?

Man (angrily): About the reds of course! They've been watching us! Thinking we're up to no good, so strict and all-always cautious about everything.

America: Why so cautious?

Man: Perhaps they feel we have too much space over here than we can handle. (He stated while crossing his arms and shrugging) Believe we're not sticking to their rules.

America (confused): Their rules?! But, I-I'm free, right? Aren't I capable of making my own decisions now?

Man: Oh no, (frowning, still watching the troops) not even close. Still controlled even way over here.

America (loudly): But my-why not?! Why am I even like this?! I asked for freedom so I could make my own choices for once! And I escaped! So why am I not free?!

Man: You wanted freedom so you escaped. You came over here to get away. The King was controlling you and he still is. To him, you are a gem-a great value that he never wants to give up. But, you ran over here.

America: He wasn't controlling me! I could make decisions with him around-!

Man: (eyes dart to America) He was and he still is! Are you hearing me right? In order to get free, you need to break off from your keeper!

America: I did! That's what I wished for-to get away from Britain!

Man: (now shouting) you just don't get it do you?! Can't you see?! Britain was not controlling you-the King is controlling you! Why do you think he is even given the name "king" if Britain was the one in charge?! (A bit calmer) You needed to break away from the King. But instead, you have just started a war with Britain.

America just stared at him. He didn't even know the man's first name, but judging on the hardness in the man's face and the army that lay in front of them, everything was now clear.

Or at least for America it was.

Maid: Sir! They're here!

The maid was pointing to the sea from half-way inside the castle a few flights up. Several large ships were coming into port. The King walked calmly out onto the balcony where it overlooked the village and vast lands below. The wind whipped at his coat as he stood there, silently watching, then turned around to his servants.

King: Make sure everyone is up and ready!

The servants nodded, then immediately scattered.

The King walked down the stairs of the tower to his throne. A small, red box had been placed on the throne's right arm. The King grabbed it and walked to the main doors where the servants were lined up against the walls waiting. The King continued to walk between them, holding the box in his huge hands, then came to a stop at the top of the stairs outside that lead to the drawbridge.

Everyone in the kingdom stood waiting.

Finally a call was heard from the south tower, "Open the bridge!"

At once the bridge was lowered to reveal two heads slowly coming into view. Then the figures were walking across the lowered bridge toward the King. Then walked up the stone stairs, to the King and stood silently for a moment face-to-face.

Both bowed respectively, and then straightened up.

King: I welcome you two Dutch-men to the land of might! We are glad that you have arrived safely.

Left Dutch: You have our thanks as well.

King: Now tell me; what are your intentions once you have claimed the new world?

Right Dutch: Well, we had high hopes to trade.

The King stood there, puzzled. Then chuckled.

King: I'm afraid that you cannot do this. There must be some misunderstanding. I myself have control over America. Including how he trades. Perhaps there is an exclamation-

The King was suddenly interrupted by a messenger who had appeared beside him.

Messenger: Sire! This news is urgent! Please listen! (Reads) _A new country now poses as a threat to the crown as it continues to grow away from its traditions from its former home. Mocking of the crown has been a daily habit due to the complains of unfair trade and limitations, but are plenty grateful of freedom. _

King: Lad, can't you see I'm in the middle of a discussion with our guests? (Through his teeth) The entire reason we put together this festival?

Messenger: Though sir, that's just it.

King: Now what exactly is this "it" you are referring to? (Annoyed)

Messenger: (gulps) it is. . . Sir America.

King: (eyes widen) that's impossible. Little America is-

GONE!

A maid appeared before the King, messenger and two Dutch breathing heavily after bursting out of the front doors of the castle.

Maid: I cannot find him. (Gasp) Not anywhere!

King: (alarmed by not knowing this) what?!

The King rushes into the castle up to America's room. He finds it empty. He sweeps down the stairs, sees Britain standing in the hallway below. Rushes down the stairs quickly to him.

Britain: (looks up at King) Sir, is everything alright?

The King rushes up to Britain and grips his shoulders tightly, a look of panic in his eyes.

King: I need to know-did America come back yesterday?!

Britain: (alarmed) Of course.

King: Then WHY isn't he here?!

Britain: (shocked) I'm not-

King: I just got word that he is already prospering across the ocean!

Britain: And you believed it?!

King: (looks at Britain, then loosens his grip and let's go of him) (looks off somewhere) It is strange. . . (Turns around slowly, going quiet) yes. . . (As if he's thinking)

Britain: (concerned) what are you planning do?

King: (turns around, a curious smile on his face) Nothing. Nothing at all. Just wait and see the results. He's still loyal enough to me. . . I believe he might . . . (starts walking away down the hall) (never finishes)

The doors shut, leaving Britain alone, shocked and confused.

The King calmly walks up to his guests, who are also now a bit concerned.

King: I suppose we go inside and have a drink?

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Separating Waters**

America lets his silverware clatter against the table after eating.

America (standing up, looking down): I can't. I can't go through with this. I mean-I shouldn't!

The man, now stated as General Washington who was eating from across the opposite side of the table, swallowed, and then looked at America, determined to change his mind.

Washington: What is holding you back?

America: (Gestures with his hand to the left of him) them!

Washington: THEY don't control you anymore! They might be you're so-called "Leader" but look! They havn't done anything! They're ignoring us! So you are at least free of their grasp.

America: Look, I messed up my future! A huge mistake!-

Washington: You _created _a future, for yourself. Think of it! Now you can do things the crown would have never allowed you to do!

America: It's not what I wanted!

Washington: Then what is freedom to you then?! Hmm? Running away?

America stares at him, a bit horror stuck.

Washington stares back, eyes blazing, demanding an answer

America: I won't be able to keep it up. (Then chokes out angrily) They will-!

Washington: What?

America (now choking out his words): I've gone too far! I'm arguing against t-the King! And now I'm fighting Britain! I-I just can't, alright?!

America stands up and starts walking away.

Washington: (turns around in his seat) and where do you think you're going?

America: (with his back still turned) I don't know.

Washington watches him walk away, leaves him be.

America walks over to the ocean and sits down on a large boulder.

America (thinks): What am I doing? Am I going to go through with this? This whole thing-it's . . . (groans)

America sits crossed legged on the boulder watching the waves roll in then folds his arms around his face, trying not to think.

As he did this a ship is slowly making its way into view. It was small, with white sails and no country flag attached to the top. It found its way to land and rested in the sand.

America removed his arms then realized that the shadow was blocking the sun was indeed the ship that had landed in front of him.

Fear seized him and he fell off of the boulder into the sand. Then struggled to get up quickly, once he did, America started backing away while yelling: Go away! (Angrily and confused) I don't know what's going on so just go away!

Figure: Look I'm just as confused as you are.

The figure looking down at America from his ship suddenly jumped down into the sand. His boots sunk a few inches down into the clinging sand and he slowly took a moment to pull them out by lifting each of his legs up carefully. Then making his way toward America.

Figure: Now (looking down at a few papers in his hands) I'm just here to find someone that need to talk to-

America: Britain?

Britain looks up to see America looking at him curiously. Takes him in for a moment, and then blinks.

Britain: America-? Really?! (Smiling a bit, teasingly) What-what happen-? (Suddenly looks dead serious) What did you do?

America: I-I (looks down, then back up again) I don't- (his voice cracks, next he's sobbing) I really messed up-I'm sorry-I just wanted-

Britain: (a bit taken aback) Hold on, why are you apologizing?

America: I wished! I found it! (Sobbing)

Britain: (confused) America, you're going to have to be a bit clearer on what-

America: -the cottage! The witch-don't you remember when you told me?! I found her! (Sob) I got a spell-I gave it to you and this happened!

America stands there for a minute breathing hard. Britain a bit bewildered.

America: So I'm sorry, alright? (Eyes all wet) It's my entire fault. (Covers his eyes with his hands, wiping away the tears)

Britain: (standing off a few feet aways, his mouth twitching into a small grin) America-you can stop crying. You have no reason to sad right now. (Takes a few steps toward him)

America: What? (Opens one of his eyes)

Britain walks up to America and crouches down so they're eye-level with each other. Rubs America's hair.

Britain: This is brilliant. Don't look at it as though it's a mistake.

America: (puts his hands down from his face) But-I just created a war against you!

Britain: America, I'm not sure if you were ever aware of this but, the King, he's been controlling me for quite some time now. Telling me to say things that aren't always bright, but I'm forced to go along with them. The festival-he planned that himself. I simply wanted nothing to do with it. He wanted you to be another country for him to rule.

America listens intently.

Britain: So don't give up. These laws-I know, it's harsh. I'm sorry too but, I'm afraid that I can't do anything about it.

(Pause) America: But-there's an army!

Britain (shocked): What?!

America: I have an army now.

Britain: Oh right. (Calms down) We set that army up ages ago. The King must have forgotten about it.

America: Why?

Britain: Dunno. Say, why not keep it growing? (Suddenly a twinkle in one of his eyes) I think it's your best shot right now to have your very own army.

America: But-

Britain: (seriously) look, the King doesn't know that I'm here. I thought I'd better come over here to figure out what was going on. (Stares at America with his eyes, dead serious) Remember, you're got to keep fighting. Do not, let him win. He already has a loose grip on you already, and by having this (gestures to the land) will continue to get looser. I will not inform the King of your whereabouts or else we will both be in a load of trouble. (Straightens up) I've got to get back. (Looks out at the ocean, then back at America) Follow any guidance people here give you, alright?

Then walks over to his ship, starts climbing up the rope along the side.

America: (calls out) how will I know if everything's alright there?!

Britain turns to America, yells back: I will come back later with more ships!

(Climbs into the ship and starts preparing to sail off)

Britain: Try to hold on until that happens!

The ship starts turning toward the ocean.

Britain: (while driving) Just promise me that you will do that, alright?!

America: (watching from the beach) Alright.

The Ship disappears.

Britain arrives back to the festival that has erupted majorly since he was last at the castle.

Everyone seemed to be under the influence of the drink in their hands. This gave Britain the opportunity to slip into the King's office where the mail was usually brought.

Britain started ripping apart any papers that had any new laws.

King: What do you think you are doing?

Britain turns around slowly to see the King standing silently in the doorway.

He was in a terrible state, his eyes red and his clothing smelled filthy. He was obviously drunk.

King: (started singing) the woman in the cellar is crowing! I hear her!

Britain slowly walked up to him and closed the door in his face while he still sang. Locked it, the continued with his work.

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Truth Uncovered**

The week passed slowly as Britain ever-so-quietly would dispose of any information leading to America.

The festival was cut short, due to America's sudden departure and the Dutch left. The King had begun to request some time to himself and would take time to think. His servants had started to become concerned for him and would try to convince him to spend a day in the village or ask kindly for this opinion for things.

Today he spent a great deal of time in his office sorting through construction plans for this empire when there was a knock on his door.

King: Enter.

In came a man dressed in heavy clothing with his ears and cheeks flushed red.

Man: The people are complaining still. (He shut the door) Religions, pay, it's everywhere.

The King looked up from his huge pile of paperwork, his eyes red and shot. He groaned quietly, rubbing his head.

King: I know. Those b******* always find something to complain about.

The man stands there for a moment, then walks up to the King's desk.

Man: (pity-like) the pressure must be . . . killing you . . . though they always seem to stay loyal to you. (He picks at the edges of the wooden desk, then looked into the King's eyes)

King: (sits up) Well if they do not, who know what would happen to me. (He paused) Say, do you ever recall a time in history when the population turned on its King?

Man: I'm not sure sir.

The King went quiet, thinking of the thought, and then started going through his paperwork again.

Man: (after a moment) Sire, how many workers do you . . . particularly know in this castle of yours?

King: (writing while he talked) Quite a few I suppose.

Man: (started pacing the room, feeling objects with his fingers) It's amazing really, the process. What you endure. Brilliant.

The King nods, still writing.

Man: (his lips twitching slightly) although, with a split rule like this . . . I find it . . . something to be cautious about.

King: America? He's still under me, that's nothing to be concerned about.

Man: Really? (Stopped and looked at the King, then walked over to his desk swiftly) With all this paperwork, how can a king even as mighty as you possibly keep in contact with your fellow colonies?

The King finally looks up at the man, a slight look of annoyance in his face.

King: By mail. Ships of course. What are you trying to state?

Man: (picked at the edge of the desk) that . . . with this chaos . . . it can be hard (looked up at the King) . . . to keep in touch.

King: (now completely sits up) I have been very well informed of America's wheabouts. Are you suggesting that there is something I should know?

The man straightened up before the King, a hard look on his face as though he was in pain.

Man: Sir I believe this has been kept from your ears for a while now.

The King leans forward in his chair.

Man: There have been rumors that . . . your colonies . . . well, are planning a war right under your nose.

King: You can't be serious!

Man: But I am. Sir, this strategy has gone on for some time now . . . are you telling me that you never knew?

The King looked stunned; his eyes wide and focused on the man.

Man: (glances down) I am so sorry.

King: (recovers) No need to apologize (he fumbled with his hair, gathering his thoughts) someone should have told me. . .

Man: (mutters) _then there are two traitors. . ._

King: What?

Man: If you were not informed, someone . . . here, is keeping secrets from you.

King: (now furious) everyone has! I havn't heard a word about it up until this point! (Growling with rage) Why keep something like this a secret?! Especially from me! (He rubbed his head, then stood up and walked over to a window) A war? Against me? What's he thinking?

The man watches the King silently.

The King shook his head now burning with anger.

King: Do you have any idea on who this might be?

Man: Sorry but no. I was just letting you know tis all.

The room went silent for a moment.

King: I see. Thank you for telling me. (Now sounding calmer)

The man nodded. Turned to leave.

King: -but if you happen to find any information on any suspicious characters, I would request that you let me know immediately. (Sternly then muttered under his breath) The bloody traitor. . No doubt. I'll make him spill his loot.

The man paused, listening. Then turned around to the King and walked to his desk once more.

Man: Here is your mail sir. Due to the cold, thought I'd be best to bring it directly. (He then turned and left)

The King took a long look at the mail. Then searched through the mail as if looking distinctly for something. He ripped open the last letter that contained fine newsprint. While he read it his fingers began to tremble.

"The colonies, not paying much attention to the new laws, have continued to evolve. America claims to be forming it's new army with much speed thanks to Britain-

The King paused while reading. The name had been circled with ink. He recalled the look on the man's face when he had presented the mail. A smile. A guarantee. A clue.

The King crumbled all the letters and threw them into the fire.

"Britain. . ."

The castle had been in an uproar lately so Britain had spent his time either outside or in the library. He had been keeping track of the other countries and their plans. With the King occupied, it was a simple task. Though he always tried to be alone just to be safe.

Lunch had just finished. It had been some type of soup which Britain had been continuously commenting on it's wonderful taste as the cooks laughed and offered more. Then he had headed to the library again for the third time this week. He sat down and started reading on past wars in Europe.

It must have been an hour later when someone touched his shoulder. Britain turned to see an unfamiliar face speaking to him.

Britain: Sorry, come again?

Guard: The King wants to have a word with you. He is in his office now.

Britain: Right. Thank you. (Closing the book quickly and walking toward the exit)

He walked down the hall and up the stone stairs to the office and knocked. He heard the King's voice and walked inside.

Then Britain say a rather, shabby, fat man sitting in a chair in front of a large desk. His eyes looked misleading and appeared to be ignoring his sloppy condition.

Britain: Sir, (he spoke slowly) are you alright? You seem, different. (Cautiously)

King: (a sighing way of speaking) I feel different. Is that wrong?

Britain: (a bit forced) certainly not.

The King put his fingers together.

King: I've been mishearing a lot of things lately. Must be getting old.

Britain senses something odd and doesn't add to the comment.

King: (after a moment) let's cut to the chase, I have heard from a messenger of mine that I havn't been up-to-date on my colonies.

Britain: YOUR colonies?

King: (ignores) that there has been an uprising.

Britain finds himself gone completely still.

King: So, Britain . . . did you know about this?

Britain frowns.

Britain: (gradually) I was unaware that you did not know s-

King: -LIAR! (He slammed his fist on the desk) You knew everything! (He sneered) You only had part of the information on America go to me, and the rest-you burned!

Britain swallowed.

King: (a bit calmer) this position was given to you because I felt you were trustworthy. I even allowed that brat to come with you so he could be under my protection! (The King now standing in front of his desk) Did you really believe you could keep this hidden? Though I think the real question is why. Why did you keep this from me?

Britain continues to stand there not speaking.

King: I don't care what you think! How dare you allow him to do this! There is a dept that needs to be paid!

The King reached down a grabbed a quill and a piece of paper.

King: With that I need you to sign this. (Pushing the paper toward Britain)

Britain took cautious steps toward him and read the paper.

Britain: (furious) I will not! This is promoting an act of payment that will restrict their rights even further! Have you realized yet that they will not listen to you?!

King: (coldly) I suggest that you sign it.

Suddenly two guards grabbed Britain's arms and pulled him to the King's desk.

King: (repeated just as coldly) Sign it.

Britain pulled out one of the guard's swords from behind and thrashed it at the other guard. The other drew its own sword, then striked at Britain but failed to protect himself and was defeated after a blow by Britain.

Britain then stands there, breathing hard, turns to the King and points the guard's sword at him.

Britain: I did those things because he doesn't deserve to be controlled! You put all the blame on me all these years! You're a coward that's what! Never taking the blame for yourself but putting it on everyone else! You unjust creatu-!

A sword had entered Britain's body and was now sticking out of his stomach. Blood started pouring out of his mouth uncontrollably.

The guard behind him pulled back the sword and watched Britain fall. The King watched as well.

Britain, now bleeding everywhere, lay not moving.

King: (now looked up at the guard) are the ships ready?

The guard nodded.

King: perfect. Just take him to the headship and put him in that storage of ours. It's a good time of the year to give America a visit, hmm?

The guard stared at him.

King: (smiled a bit) I thought so too.

End of Chapter 7.

_Hello this is PaperBackWalker. I realised I never have written a comment myself after these chapters which I see so often in others. So I decided to start now where it just starts to get, well more complicated in the story._

_Believe it or not this story is based on the actual revolutionary war in the 1700's. I wrote this fanfiction as a way for Hetalia fans to connect to the war and to help them understand what really happened-something not really covered in the series. Also yes, Britain is actually not the bad guy here, wow. The King is._

_A little fun fact(s):_

_The character of the King was not intended to be at all like King George the third though it was a real shock to find out later that they were a lot alike. See, King George has a disorder that would make him have sort of a mood swing- I can't explain it, but the original plan was to just show the readers that it really was the King's doing that caused the war itself. _

_I had a really tough time writing this. I HATE writing bad parts so it can take me days to finish just a chapter, it's ridiculous. Sadly there a few of them still to come but don't worry, it will slowly progress into humor and more characters ;) _

_This is NOT yaoi in anyway! It discusts me sooo much so you aren't going to find any here :) _

_Hope the story is going well for you all-or at least you can understand it. Any questions, just ask. _

_Thanks. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: It has begun**

"I see British ships coming into Boston port!" a man yelled as he galloped on his horse over to some colonist troops. A few heads looked up at him, and then glanced over at the ocean. It was plenty cold out but they had been busy preparing animals to haul wagons with supplies to the west of the colonies.

America's head had shot up while lifting a crate once he heard this. He had grown again and now looked 17 years old. He quickly set the crate onto the wagon and shouted to his fellow soldiers;

America: Listen up here! (Several heads turned to America, stopping what they were doing) Britain's going to be here and we need to show him exactly what kind of army we have rounded up! (Sounds encouraging, smiling as he yelled)

The troop's lips twitched slightly, forming some form of a smirk

America: So let's move! Round up the front lines! (The troops dropped what they were currently doing and ran to get their rifles and other belongings) Make it quick! We've got till the time the ships come and the moment he steps on our soil! C'mon move!

The soldiers were rushing out of their cabins with their rifles clutched against their chests, racing toward the hill that overlooked the ocean and sandy beach below. Once at the top they immediately crouched down now hidden in the field, waiting for further orders.

America rushed inside his cabin and quickly grabbed his pistol and shoved sheets of battle plans inside a bag of fabric and flung it over his shoulder. Then placed the rifle in a pocket and ran out.

By then the ships had arrived. There were hundreds of them that were all slowly creeping in side-by-side. The slight fog in the air seemed heavy and made it almost impossible to detect how many ships there really were. With every few seconds the fog would reveal a new batch of ships following the last making it seem endless.

In the meantime America's troops lay hidden in the valley covered by a hill still waiting for a signal of any sort.

America, a bit excited, ran out to the beach where the ships had decided to pull up instead of the port thinking while he ran up to the huge boats 'Wow, he's outdone himself here. . ' . He slowly came to a stop; his boots now covered in sand, and took a minute to catch his breath. Then cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted;

America: Say Britain! You really don't think I have enough ships of my own?! (Teasing)

The wind picked up slowly as for the sky was painted a dull gray for the clouds had covered up the sun. The masts of the ships turned slightly from the breeze.

America continued to stand where he was, waiting for an answer. Then a loud crack was heard. It was the sound of a door being kicked open and falling to the floor of the front ship. The sound of boots followed, slowly making way to the wooden bridge that had been dropped serving as a staircase to land for the lead ship. They seemed to be accompanied by other footsteps. By now the fog had covered almost the entire view of the ships except the land where America stood. His smile had faded once he heard a curious voice from the fog.

"You know, I can't seem to recall a time when you seemed this cheerful towards me though that doesn't matter."

The King broke from the fog and walked into the sand accompanied by two guards, both armed. The King, still in his shabby form, gleamed when he saw America, who until this point had not been expecting the King at all.

King: So yes, it's been awhile.

America's smile had completely faded and had now turned into a rather pale look of panic twisted with confusion.

King: (chuckled) why didn't you tell me? (Sounding very cheery) -About this?

He smiled at America and took a look around at the scenery as though awed.

America by now had turned extremely pale, but perhaps it wasn't noticeable to the King due to the gray sky.

King: (turns to America) my you've grown! Not so little anymore are you? (Cheery)

America stood very straight, cautious about the King's behavior along with his distorted expression that never really focused on him.

King: _Are you?_ (Now sounding a bit more logical though his breathing was uneven and raspy)

America: (trying to keep his voice steady) Why are you doing th-?

King: SHUT UP! (Shrieked)

America's eyes now wide with terror.

King: HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME! YOU FILTHY BRAT!

America continued to stare alarmed at the King.

King: I gave you (his hand trembled as he pointed a finger at America, his voice sounding like it could crack at any moment) the opportunity to rule with me side-by-side but NO! (He shrieked again) I didn't know there was a second option. (His voice now uneven and raspy) Running away . . . (pause) Oh sure, I let you. (Laughs a bit) But you never came back. (Then started speaking in a whisper, a plead) Making your own rules-is this a game? To a child maybe. Though what's a child like you to a King?

He paused for a second, as if waiting for America to answer.

An obstacle. (Speaking low and almost calm) Always in the way. You were under my protection. You're so young, thriving, a gem everyone wants. Ever figured that?

The King swallowed then continued in a graver voice.

But you . . . you're a traitor. (His voice in big gasps, then straightens up) And speaking of traitors. . .

The King turns to the two guards standing behind him tight together. They separate to reveal another two guards who appear to be carrying something between them.

King: I want to show you what happens when people hide secrets from me.

The guards walked silently around the King dragging something by its arms and threw it between the King and America.

Britain lay unconscious in the sand; his shirt now stained a bright red on both his chest and back. The color had drained from his face as he lay motionless.

America now stood upright, shocked to the bone.

King: I found out he had been keeping quiet about a lot of things that you were up to, including this war. (Then adds a bit more slyly) How about this? Let's start over. We both don't want this I'm sure, right?

He slowly unsheathes his sword and it gleams as his twirls it for a few seconds. Then gestures the sword over Britain's heart as he raises it high, pointing down.

King: Let this serve as a moral.

A bullet suddenly hits the sword, a sound that seemed to silence the whole world. The sword cracked slightly with the bullet now wedged into it. The King glanced up at America.

America stood gasping, holding a pistol at the King. His eyes flared with hate in them and his jaw clenched tightly.

America: (clutching his gun tightly) you call yourself a King?! Threating to kill your own subordinates?! (Gasping, sweating) I ran away because I just wanted to be myself! To prove to you that I was great! (Gasp) Look at yourself! What are you now?!

The King's sword cracked again and then shattered into a million shards. He looked at his sword, as if examining it, and then held it at his side.

King: (sternly) a ruler-

America: No, you're not!-

King: -I have more power than you ever will!

America: Power?! Is that all you strive for-?!

King: -You are alone and lost-!

America: -why can't you just li-?!

King: -NO ONE IS THERE FOR YOU N-!

America: -STOP IT!

They both stand facing each other. America's hands now trembled as he held his stance.

King: (after a moment) I came here to talk things over after hearing word about this army of yours, but here you are alone.

America stares blankly at the King, still holding the pistol at him.

King: No army . . . no home . . . you don't even have a brother anymore do you? (Mocking)

America slowly began to lower the pistol, his face unreadable as it stared far off in a trace. The King's mouth started twitching, forming some type of smirk when America started to raise his pistol up again only this time straight up to the sky. He fired three shots.

The troops, who had been hidden for quite some time, now stood up from the hill that overlooked the sea. Thousands of them were lined up making it seem endless. The King's expression had gone completely blank.

America still held the pistol high in the air and shouted something. It all happened so quickly-the troops were spilling onto the beach while others targeted ships from above; British troops were now scrambling to get off the ships and make their way to land, covering their heads as they did-though never-the-less, red was a pretty obvious color.

Shots were heard everywhere. The King had been given a new sword and America was now firing at any red coat he spotted with a pained look on his face. Cannons were set up and started firing at the ships. Soon two ships had been set fire and the King's troops were spreading out toward the hills. The battle was heading west. The British troops were managing to keep the colonist troops on their heels.

The King walked up to the body of Britain and carried it back to the ship headquarters. He approached three of his servants onboard.

King: Put this on a ship and sail it back to Europe. I don't need any more trouble while I'm here.

The servants nodded in agreement and took Britain inside while the King headed back out to fight.

A servant burst through the door to the downstairs cabin.

Servant 1: We need bandages! Quickly!

A woman servant in the room accompanied by another started searching their supplies. The servant then led them to another room where they were an outbreak of sobs. He led the woman and man servant to Britain, now outstretched on a straw mattress covered with a blanket.

Girl Servant: (sobbing) I-I didn't know! (She sat on the floor, covering her face while repeating the line over and over)

Man Servant: We all didn't. (He crouched beside her)

Servant 1: We got the bandages!

Servant 2: But he could be-!

Servant 3: -Keep it down! They mustn't hear us!

The crowd of servants walked over to Britain who still hadn't moved at all.

Woman Servant: (sat next to Britain and checked for a pulse) (after a moment) He needs immediate treatment.

Servant 2: He's alive?!

Woman Servant: Barely. I need the bandages now.

Servant 3: The wound-

Woman Servant: -We don't have time to clean it. (She addressed sternly) It needs to be stitched quickly. (Gets to work)

Servant 2: And then what?! They'll know we did it! What if you suppose-

Servant : -They won't. I have a plan.

End of chapter 8.

_Ahh, the King has lost it. Hey PaperBackWriter here. Yes I had a hard time with this chapter too, though in a way the King (at the time) was pretty much neglecting the country, in a way. In other words, it was getting out of hand. _

_Did you really think he was dead? Like I'm one to just kill off a main character? Haha nooo. He comes in handy later. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Key**

A map was spread out on the center table of the room. The servants gathered around it.

Servant 3: (he pointed his finger at their current location) The King had a plan to take over Boston. He has ordered us to take Sir Britain here. (He points at Europe) For now he just wants him out of his sight. Although, (his eyes now contained a glow in them) if this was to somehow not turn into a war, though it has, a cargo ship was ordered to bring our trade to the lower colonies of America. I'm not sure where, though this _is _a great opportunity (he glanced at his fellow servants). Say the ship set off. With the King in this battle we can slip him onto the ship while the battle is still at large and the King will never notice.

Servant 2: But the colonists will! What will they think when they see an enemy ship sailing on their waters?

Servant 1: We got to warn him.

The rest of the servants stared at him.

Servant 1: Someone has to go and find Sir America! He can meet the ship at a port! That way we can be sure he is safe.

Servant 3: Not a bad idea. . .

Servant 2: Are you sure the King will not notice the ship is missing?

Servant 4: Not if half of them are already burning.

Servant 3: Right. How's it cumin over there? (The servants turn to the woman who was trying to stitch up Britain)

Woman Servant: (wipes sweat off her brow) Fine.

The Servants turn back to the table.

Servant 4: Now we just need a volunteer.

The room went silent.

Servant 4: Come now! Can't at least one of you afford to be brave for a day?

Servant 1: Well, we're already breaking the rules for-

Servant 3:-I'll do it.

Servant 4: (pats him on the back) Now there's a good lad!

Servant 2: Alone? What if-

Servant 4:-he'll be fine. (An edge in his voice) We need the extra arms to help move Sir Britain over to the right ship.

All of the servants nodded.

The plan was set into action. The third servant went to another room to grab a rifle. Soon the fourth servant joined him.

Servant 4: Look, you need to change.

Servant 3: What?

Servant 4: If you are really going to head out to a battle you need to look like you are. (He held up a uniform and tossed it to the servant. The servant managed to catch it) Also remember, Sir America needs his troops to retreat, or at least pretend to. Have the King claim the land for now so we can leave before he notices anything. (He patted the man's back) Good luck.

The servant headed out of the ship onto land. Everything was a mess; bodies were everywhere though nobody seemed to notice; the redcoats were advancing to the hills though the American troops were still a few steps ahead.

The Servant wandered around, trying to block out the screaming and explosions. He realized that the American troops did not dress anything like the redcoats. They did not even wear uniforms except for perhaps the generals.

He reached past the beach to a village that almost seemed deserted. HE walked cautiously with his rifle on the dirt road, listening.

At first he could only hear distant gun shots as he walked, but then someone opened fire at him from on top of the buildings. Maybe it would have been better to not look like a redcoat. He ran into the nearest shop, his back against the wall, panting.

After a few minutes of waiting it got quiet again.

The shop was very dark, but he felt a bit safer. He walked foreword, sighing. Then something tapped him on the back. He turned to see a soldier standing behind him, pointing his weapon directly at him. Only what he held in his hand was not a rifle, but a pistol.

Servant 3: (immediately held his hands up) don't shoot! (He found himself now gasping for breath) You need to listen to me.

America held his stance.

Servant 3: Britain . . . he's alive. Barely but, (gasp) we have a plan (gasp) to get him over here.

America slowly puts the pistol down. The servant begins to explain the situation to him. America crosses his arms, listening, and his pistol now in his pocket.

Servant 3: . . . though in order to do that, you need to pull back your troops.

America: What?! Why?!

Servant 3: To get the King to leave. Have him claim Boston (speaking with frustration) and you can always get it back later. Then stay with your troops while we get everything situated or the King might get curious if you were to suddenly disappear.

America: But what if they don't claim it? What if they keep plowing?

Servant 3: They won't! The King's only purpose of coming here was because he heard you had an army. If he finds you and your troops retreating, he'll feel satisfied and leave. I'm sure of it.

America: But-w-why?! Why are you telling me this? You saw what he did to Britain! He could- (whining)

Servant 3:-I don't care. (Face serious) Things need to change. If this is the only way to do it, then I have to try.

America: (now yelling) I don't even know what I'm doing though!

Servant 3: (glances around quickly, then adds quietly) don't yell-

America: -How can I trust anyone now?!

Servant 3: (raises his voice a bit) America I'm known you for your whole life!

America: (almost at the point of tears) why didn't you do anything then?! (Yelling at the servant) You just watched him bleed!

Servant 3:- we didn't know anything! We had no idea-! (He stops short, and listens for a second)

America: (not listening) –you didn't do anything! How could you just stand-!

Servant 3: GET DOWN!

A blast suddenly shook the whole building causing glass to fly everywhere. The servant had pushed America down to the floor, covering both of their heads. The explosion lasted just under a minute, blowing pieces of wood everywhere and completely shattering the store's windows. They lay on the ground completely still. After a moment the servant opened his eyes and looked around then got up slowly. He removed his hand from America's head; there were a few shards of glass stuck to it. America got up then as well.

Wood was scattered all over the floor in tiny, slightly burnt pieces. The door had been completely blown off of its hinges and smoke rose from where it once was.

Servant 3: You alright?

America looked at him and nodded.

Servant 3: Good. (Inhaled deeply and walked over to were the door once was and peered out from the side of it) I think it's safe now. (Looks back at America who hadn't moved and stood there as if uncertain)

Servant 3: Still don't trust me?

America: (comes out of it) N-never mind. (Walks over to him)

They both walk outside.

Servant 3: Remember, do not tell them why you are falling back. Word travels fast here and you never know whose ears it might reach.

They walked to the edge of the town and came to a hill were it overlooked the battle scene. The battle was still at large and cannons echoed to them.

Servant 3: I can't come with you though.

America: What-why?

Servant 3: (he starred out at the battle) I have to fill out the duty of getting your friend over here. (Then turned his friend and winked, assuring him that everything would turn out okay. Then sees America's face which had turned into a look of panic staring back at him and then added.) You will be fine. (Pats him on the back) Got your first taste of a battle today, didn't you?

America continued to stare ahead, not replying.

Servant 3: Just think of it this way, now you have people looking up to _you_.

America gave it some thought, and then swallowed. The servant then left, waving as he walked and finally disappearing.

America walked back to the fort where there were troops waiting for him. He entered the large tent where Washington was.

Washington: Well?

America: (dully) fall back.

Washington: What? You can't be serious!

America walked over to the table where a large map lay and stared at it.

Washington: We can pull though this! Why would we need to fall back? This is our first shot at winning this war! (America toys with an army figure, twisting it around in his hands) Now you want to throw all that effort away by retreating?! (America set the figure down and turned to Washington)

America: We can always tale it back later-

Washington: Take it back? The British are here to take over! Have you forgotten that?!

America: We're strong! We can use strategy and we know the land better than they ever will!

Washington: What are you playing, right now? Trying to be nice or what? (He walks up to America, looking down at him for he was quite tall) What's holding you back?

America: (frowns) I-I just need you to trust me on this one.

Washington: Just tell me!

America: I can't!

Washington suddenly grabbed America's uniform collar tightly, he glared down at him.

Washington: We have men's _lives_ at stake here that could be in danger and are already in danger as we speak! So spit it out!

America bit his lip as if trying to hold back something terrible then finally looking into Washington's eyes.

America: He's alive. (He spoke quietly)

Washington let go of America and took a couple paces back. America rubbed his neck.

Washington: (quietly but just as serious) who?

America: (ignored the question and spoke with his voice even) they plan to bring him here in a cargo ship to a port. In order to do so we need to fall back so the King can leave without knowing.

Washington: your friend? (He rubs his head and then looks at America) We finally have them cornered and you want to save someone who (started stuttering for a moment then recovered) how can we possibly let them win now?!

America: Britain is a military genius! He set up that army (gestures his arm to the British ships, adds quietly) so he knows what they are and are not capable of doing!

Washington pauses and then takes in the information America had been hinting to him. Britain could help them win the war. He knew their weaknesses.

Washington looks up and then down at the map. He sighed heavily.

The King stood on top of a distant hill watching the fight. His troops were starting to get cornered and then suddenly something changed. A wall of solid stone served as a large shield for his men and the colonist had started to retreat. It didn't make much sense though, either way, they were regaining control. End of chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Not Expected**

The British troops had managed to hide behind a wall and take fire. Afterwords the American troops finally retreated. With over 300 of their troops wounded and 70 dead, the King decided to head back to Europe but commanded the men who were in good shape to stay at the fort.

The King walked up to his ship slowly on the wooden steps that overlooked the battle scene. He paused at the top, spotting something in the distant fog that had been hiding-a ship. It had no colors but was traveling with great speed south.

The King turned to his assistant.

King: What is that? (As he starred at the ship)

Assistant: Our cargo ship sir.

The King scratched his chin for a moment and then looked down below where his troops were hauling in the cannons and helping the wounded.

King: (shouted down to them) Men! (They immediately paused what they were doing and looked up at the King) I congratulate you on our successful trip! Now we have proven to this bloody nation once again who we are! (The King raised his fist up to the sky which was followed by silence in the crowd) (After a second he speaks again) For reaching this point, I would like to declare an act of rebellion! (And then finally added in a more menacing look) For starters. . . (His arm pointed in the distance) fire at that ship.

The troops moved with speed hauling the cannons to the hills that overlooked the sea. They stuffed in the gunpowder they had into the large cannons, directing them at the distant ship. A cannon fired. It hit center-on causing the ship to sway unevenly. Once the America troops had heard this they scrambled outside of their camp and looked down out at this valley below. America and Washington joined them, both a bit confused. They all watched as the second cannon was fired and it hit the ship's mast and fell over. America finally connected the dots.

America: (screamed out) what the h*** are they do-!

A nearby soldier clapped his hand over America's mouth. The King glanced up at the hill where the Americans stood and shouted loudly and with great triumph:

King: This is an act! (He shouted, his gaze seemed to be trying to find America) To prove that we no longer will ever, (another cannon blast) be trading! For we now have a war on our hands that will put my name in history for the generations to come! (Another blast) That will serve as a reminder to those who even some close . . . to never mess with a King.

With the last words the ship had started on fire and was now falling apart very rapidly. The glow of the flames was enough for the King's men and had stopped firing and were now bringing the cannons back to the ships. The American troops watched from the hills as the whole ship set aflame while the King got onto his ship the last of his men had got on the rest. Soon they were gone.

The remaining British troops departed for their camps, perhaps in celebration, and all was quiet for a moment. The smoke had risen up to the east where the rest of the ships has disappeared and slowly, the ship was sinking.

The American soldiers looked quietly at one another and then at America, who seemed to be in a pitiful state, had not said anything but continued to stand by the boys that surrounded him.

Washington stared at the remains of the ship. His expression had gone blank. There were wooden boards that had started flouting further out to sea along with crates (now slightly burned) that had originally contained the supplies. He looked carefully at the items, his gaze going up and along the remains of the ship.

Then his eyes blinked. He squinted down at the sea hard. Something was coming gradually toward the shore-a boat? Washington took out his scope and eased it along the waters. Finally he closed it.

Washington: (staring down at the remains) By God. . . (Awed)

He shook America alert beside him and ordered his troops to follow him as he set out to the shore on his horse, galloping wildly. They followed him, though confused, trying to keep up as he continued on down the hill and into the sand of the beach. Washington glanced out at the sea then to his troops who were gasping for breath.

Washington: (shouting) Get in the water! (His horse shook its mane and snorted while pacing back and forth as Washington talked)

The troops beside America did so without thought. The smoke had spread all across the ocean, making the troops disappear instantly. America stood where he was staring up at Washington who was now concentrating entirely on the sea that lay in front of him. He hadn't bothered to ask the General what was going on and wasn't sure what to expect at this point or perhaps never wanted to.

The sound of strokes was beginning to draw closer, as if someone was rowing out in the middle of the sea. Then a figure broke through the endless smoke-a row boat. The troops were surrounding it, pulling it in the water from along the sides. America started to make out faces-a man was inside the boat rowing only completely covered in smoke. It was the servant he had met earlier. They all reached the shore and had to remind the servant that he could stop rowing, which had had continued to do even after they touched land. The troops helped him out of the rowboat, for he seemed to be trembling a lot, and had him sit down in the sand. Then the rest of the troops went into the rowboat and carried something else to shore.

America: Britain! (Rushed over as the troops laid him down in the sand)

Britain was also covered in smoke but it was still obvious just how pale he was. His wound had been patched slightly and seemed to have stopped the bleeding.

America: (knelt down beside Britain, shaken by the sight of the wound had a hard time concentrating) Can you hear me?! (Waited for a second then starts shaking him, still without any response) C'mon you got to keep-I'm sorry, just-you need to get up! (Panicking after no signs of movement)

Hands trembling, he put two fingers up against Britain's temple and waited. After a minute he removed this hand and tried again, then again and again until he was trembling all over.

Someone had started crying out loudly, America tried to block out the noise but then came to realize that it was himself and his troops around him were desperately trying to pry him from Britain's arm. Washington started shouting to the others to quickly find a doctor while mounted on his horse. Finally the last of the ship had sunk.

_He could hear voices. They kept going in and out as if in harmony and then would fade again. For a long time it seemed, the world stayed black. Why it continued to do this he wasn't sure. It was like he couldn't think. Nothing made sense. He would then try to make sense of it but something kept pulling him down. Though what was it? He still wasn't sure. He couldn't feel anything nor hear anything. Most of the time he just did not care and simply ignored this entirely, but how could he? _

_Soon he found his chance; nothing seemed to be pulling at him so he continued to strive. What for or where to, he wasn't sure yet. Somehow he could sense he was getting closer. . . _

Britain opened his eyes to see something colored a deep brown. He blinked. It was bright to him either way. He felt something smooth and glanced down at his hand-a blanket? It took him awhile to realize that he was in a bed. The sun was the reason the ceiling was so bright and that nobody seemed to be in the room. He swallowed, then found his throat was parched, He attempted sitting up but it resulted in coughing and a great deal of pain to even move at all. Britain bit his lip, trying to lean against the head of the bed but found he really couldn't do he continued to lie in the bed, now in pain. He didn't think anything was broken but he was sore. He tried moving his arms a little. They seemed rather weak, but fine. Then tried his legs-Britain's eyes shot wide open and glanced down the side of the bed.

America sat in a chair but lay with his arms stretches out, crossed, supporting his head as he slept on top of Britain's legs. Britain stared at him for a moment then his eyes darted to a small table next to his bed. It contained a small meal on a plate. Britain wondered how long it had been there.

Britain immediately reached for the plate and had managed to eat all of it in under five minutes. His hunger surprised him. How could he be so hungry?

The thought lingered for a moment as he rested his head back on the pillow. After a few minutes he was asleep.

End of chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Coming to**

Britain awoke sometime later only this time to the sound of glass clattering in the room. Soon humming joined it.

Britain struggled to sit up as half way when the figure turned around.

Nurse: Oh! Let me help you! Now don't struggle! (She quickly hurried to Britain's side and managed to have him lean up against the head of the bed he was in) (She suddenly handed him something-a cup) Here

Britain took the cup and drank it, thirstily.

Nurse: No don't try any sharp movements, (she spoke sternly while shuffling around in the small room) you have no idea how fortunate you are.

Britain: What? (His voice cracked as he spoke)

The nurse responded to this by taking his cup and refilling it again. While she did this Britain slowly removed the covers from him and stared down at the loose clothing he was wearing. It felt very warm. The nurse turned around and Britain quickly pulled the sheets over him again as she presented him with more water and some food on a plate. He started eating immediately.

Nurse: Are you experiencing any pain right now?

Britain swallowed hard.

Britain: (a bit clearer now) I don't believe so. (Starts eating again)

Nurse: Well that's good. (Walks over to the edge of the room to scribble something down) You must take more medicine in half an hour, but for now you can just eat.

The door to the room opened suddenly with a jolt. America stood looking stunned at the two. His face showed signs of lack of sleep and his eyes wide.

Nurse: (Smiles gently) Look who's awake.

America: (a bit angry) you said you would tell me if he was awake!

Nurse: (still calm) But he just woke up a few minutes ago dear. Besides, you could use the rest as well.

America: (argues) Compared to him right now I'm perfectly fine.

Britain stares at both of them, still eating.

Nurse: Just calm down. It's fine now-

America: Fine?! (Voice rising) Nothing is fine the way I see it!

Nurse: America-

America:-how can you even pretend everything is fine when it's not?!

Nurse: I know you're worked up America, (pleading now) so just try to-

America: -because he just about went through h*** to get here!

Britain suddenly recalls everything-the King; talking with a quite younger America; and the pain in his chest. How had he even got here?

America: -so just be quiet!

Britain: America!

Britain now stood, gripping the side of the bed. His entire chest was seen covered in bandages. Gritting his teeth he summoned enough strength and walked over to America, standing defensively in front of the nurse, frowning.

Britain: Don't you dare insult her! (Glaring up at America) After all she's done for you and me!

America held his gaze. He was taller now.

Britain: Yet, I don't even have a clue where I am . . . care to at least explain that much?

It was silent in the room for a moment. Soon the nurse spoke.

Nurse: (With a pained look on her face) you are in the new world now . . . in a secret cabin only a few know about due to the King. . .

Britain's eyes flickered down then up again.

Britain: (strict, but not shouting) Listen to her, I don't see why you're fussing over something like-

America: Something like what? That I picked a fight with the big guy? (Voice rising again) When you were suddenly bleeding everywhere and I didn't have a clue?!

Britain: (confused) what? I told you before, didn't I? That it was all for the b-

America: D***** BRITAIN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!

The tears had escaped and America rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Britain stood there for a moment with the nurse not saying anything, then quickly walked over and opened the door. Britain entered the room to see America standing next to a chair, his back to him.

Britain: America, I apologize for what you've had to endure so far but you have to remember-

America: (turns around, eyes red) –why are you apologizing? It's my fault!

Britain: It's not your fault!

America: How can you even say that?!

Britain: Because it's true! (Speaks strongly) You have every reason to at least try! Try to show the world who you are, but he denied it! That's his loss of not obtaining a stable nation! Though here you are blaming yourself! Why?!

Britain gasps sharply then continues. America listens intently.

What difference will it make to take all of the blame yourself when it _should_ be obvious that man is certainly no king? (Pauses) You fought against him and look, you got followers-people who are fighting alongside you . . . they trust you that's-

Suddenly Britain's eyes closed and he hit the floor.

America: Britain!

A man came into the room abruptly with mustard colored hair tied back in a neat bow. His face covered with wrinkles, frowning as he walked.

Man: What's with all of this commotion?! (Sees Britain out on the ground) America, what the h*** did you do?!

America: (trying to help Britain, pleads) I didn't do anything! He just- (brakes off)

The man seemed to understand and walked over beside America.

Man: (grumbles) let's bring him to the couch then. . .

Together they laid Britain on the couch and covered him with a blanket.

Nurse: It's just from loss of blood and lack of nutrition. Once he wakes, he can eat again.

They let him be and had lunch in the living room.

Soon the generals came in and ate with America and then started discussing battle strategies.

General Arnold: (sets his glass down on the table) we need allies if we are going to battle.

General Herbimer:-which we _are_. Though might want to keep it down for now.

Washington: Keep it down?! This war just might change the world as we know it!

General Herbimer: (a bit annoyed) I was referring to getting supplies.

The door to the outside opened. A troop stood holding out a large piece of parliament to the men. His eyes found Washington.

Troop: Sir, you might want to consider reading this.

Washington got up from his chair and took the bundle of paper. The troops looked up at him as he read. Soon Washington's eyes had started budging.

The generals stared at Washington, uncertain.

General Arnold: What does it say?

Washington: (looks at the generals then back at the paper) it's declaring there has been a death. A tragedy-(sighs) they think Britain's dead.

The generals and America stared at him in disbelief.

General Herbimer: The _crown _said that?!

Washington: (thanked the troop for the message, troop leaves) that's what it says.

(Thinks to himself: _This doesn't make any sense . . . it states that it was America who delivered the blow. How could they lie and have no one suspect anything? Well it does give us a good cover at least. . .)_

(Glances over to America) Your friends must have done a pretty spectacular job at fooling them, including the world. (Folds up the paper) Perhaps our luck is finally starting to turn.

General Arnold: So where does that put us now? (Sits up in his chair)

Washington: I think (puts the folded paper in his jacket pocket) it's about time America had a say in this.

Everyone turns to America sitting on the couch next to General Herbimer. America looked uncertainly at the generals around him as they waited for an answer that he wasn't sure he had.

_Meanwhile back in Europe the news of Britain's "death" had just about reached everywhere, including France. During the time both Britain and France had been neck-to-neck in power. After a brutal Seven Years' War with Britain claiming victory, France had never for even a day given up on an opportunity to seek revenge._

France: Dead?! A country can't just die!

He sat in his office with a glass of wine to his right and had been trying to focus on another matter when a worker had appeared with news.

Worker: That is what is said in print. "_America had delivered the final blow . . . the King tells the press."-_

France: America?! That doesn't make any sense! (He got up and turned to the window behind him, twirling his glass still half full) (More angrily) That b*******! I just wanted to get back at him somehow and now he's-

The worker stood staring at France, concerned.

France: (after a moment, more quietly) When does the next ship leave?

Worker: Tomorrow sir.

France turned to the worker, drank the last of his drink in one large gulp and set it down on the table.

France: Then tomorrow I leave to America.

End of chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A new member? **

Britain woke up gasping and in a cold sweat. He had fallen asleep but couldn't remember when.

Voice 1: He woke up!

Voice 2: About time.

Britain blinked a few times trying to focus. He still had no clue where he was.

Nurse: (Comes up next to him) good you are awake! I got some breakfast if you are hungry, which I guessing you must be.

She held out a tray filled with three omelets, grapes, slices of bread, and a glass of water. Though Britain hesitated.

Britain: Wait-breakfast?! You mean-how long have been ou-?!

A man sitting in the living spoke suddenly. He seemed to have his mouth full as he did.

Man: 'Sense yesterday afternoon. (Chews and swallows, now speaks clearer) Though don't worry about it, you need the rest anyways. (Turned back to his dish and started eating again)

Britain took the tray looking curious.

Britain: (to Nurse) May I . . . ask you one question?

The nurse turned to look at him.

Britain: First of all, I would like to thank you for the food. It looks excellent, though I was curious . . . how did I get here . . . with all of you?

The nurse smiled.

Nurse: I think that's a better question for America to answer. I'll go find him.

Once she left Britain started eating, finding it truly delicious. A few minutes later America entered the scene. He wasn't frowning but didn't look too happy either.

America: You wanted to ask me something?

Britain stopped eating and looked up at America.

Britain: (gradually) yes . . . can you explain to me what has happened so far? I understand now that quite a bit has happened lately. With this whole . . . no one has explained it to me, or perhaps has had the chance to.

America's mind flashes to the first battle, the bloody scene and then back to Britain. Suddenly Washington walked up from behind America with a glass of juice in his hand, looking cheery.

Washington: Ah! You must be Britain! (Extends his spare hand to him which Britain shakes) I am George Washington-general. (He quickly patted America on the back and walked up so he was sitting beside Britain) So I hear you have a great history with wars. Tell me. . .

Washington then started a long discussion with Britain on past wars. America left and joined the others while Washington's concept on wars slowly evolved into the battle and the rumors going around, finally progressing into the latest one.

Britain: (angry) what do you mean I am now considered dead?!

Washington: Well the King-

Britain: (cuts him off) He has no proof!

Washington: (calmly) Well then that just sums up the fact that people still find him trustworthy.

Britain: (frowning now) likely not, though I still cannot believe that his servants . . . would risk that. .

Britain never finished but stared down at the rug, lost in his thoughts. Washington got quiet.

Britain: I need to thank them somehow.

Washington: That sounds understandable.

Britain nodded, still looking at the rug. His face tired.

Washington: You should try resting now. We can talk more later.

Britain agreed and drifted off again.

Washington walked over to the living room where the generals, America and a few others were seated. They seemed to be talking about stories of their past.

General Arnold: (looking red, tears leaking out of his eyes) . . . and then John grabbed him, (laughing as he told the story) and shoved him right in front of her! He was blushing so hard.

The others laughed with him.

Outside commotion had been rather quiet but something had started to make things stir a little.

"Excuse me but where is America? I need to crush-speak with him privately."

Soldier: Sorry sir but he is currently in a specified location that I am not allowed to reveal.

"Do you know who I am?"

Soldier: Apparently not. Though your strange outfit tells me you're not from around here.

The man smiled slyly before continuing.

"Listen to me when I say. . ."

He whispered something into the soldier's ear, causing the soldier to squirm uncontrollably and point him in the right direction.

"Merci"

He walked up to the door of the cabin and knocked. Then out of lack of patience decided to kick down the entire door. He walked inside, staring back at the faces that looked at him with shock. Spotted America sitting down in one of the chairs. Without hesitation grabbed his collar and slammed him against the wall.

France: (angrily) have you lost your mind?! (He had started choking him in the process) A young country going insane, attacking and killing off an entire country?!

America gritted his teeth, trying to pry loose from France's grip.

France: (glaring at him) you stupid American!

Two pairs of arms suddenly grabbed France in attempt to free America though France seemed to be nowhere near finished with his argument.

France: (sneering at the two) Let go of me! He killed him! How can you just let him go on and about?!

The two generals had managed to get both of France's arms behind his back. America sank to the floor, coughing as Washington rushed over to help him. One general took ahold of France's chin and turned it and pointed it at the couch, angrily.

Britain lay on the couch, sleeping with a blanket over him. France's eyes fell over him and stopped struggling. The generals let go of him, now sure that he understood. France rubbed his arms, glaring at the generals but slowly advanced toward Britain. He took his hand and poked him in the head a few times.

Washington: (helping America up) Yes he's real. You know we could have just told you. (With an edge in his voice) We aren't the type to barge into people's homes and demand information, though I'm not from France so I wouldn't know.

France straightened up and turned to Washington, who had been trying to help America. Everyone seemed to be glaring at him now. Finally France gave in.

France: Then what is really going on?

_They all gathered in the living room where they explained to France in full depth about the King and Britain. By the time things were starting to get wrapped up it was already midafternoon. France scratched his chin thinking it through._

France: Well . . . that helped. I could always offer some support by sending in some supplies for you. It would have to be secretly of course.

General Herbimer: No need to hesitate on that offer.

There was a knock at the door. Suddenly the entire door-which had been raised back up a few hours ago-fell to the ground. The troop seemed to be unsure of what just happened and stood there uncertainly.

Washington: (gets up) Oh don't worry about it. (Walks over to the troop and thanks him, takes the letter)

General Arnold: What is it this time?

Washington: . . . it's for him (looks over at France, his face twisted with surprise)

Washington walks back over to the room and hands France the letter, who opened it immediately)

France: (reads the letter then frowns and crumbles it up in his hands) . . . it seems like the King is on top of things. (Throws the balled up paper across the room and into a pot) Apparently to him, I am an enemy for coming over here.

The others sat in their seats looking anxious.

France: (after a moment) you know what? (He clapped his hands together) How about forming an alliance? (He tried to make eye-contact with America, who was still looking sober) After hearing all of that crap about the King, well you can guarantee that I won't play nice. (He stands up so he's in front of America and holds out his hand, smiling)

America looks at the hand for a minute. France had some nerve to be asking for an alliance after nearly managing to choke him to death. Then a small chuckle escaped from America.

America: You never do. (Then he shook it, now allies)

Washington: (very happy) Excellent! What a great start!

Britain: (weakly) what is?

Everyone turned around to see Britain sitting up on the couch, rubbing his eyes and trying to focus.

France: Ohhhh! Look who's awake! (He sang)

Britain's eyes then shot wide open hearing this and searched the room. He saw France sitting among America and the other generals.

Britain: (freaking out) AHHH! What the h*** is France doing here?!

Nurse: (hurries over to Britain) Calm down or you'll reopen you're wounds!

Washington: (comes up to Britain and puts a hand on his shoulder) He's our new ally. Pretty neat, huh? (Smiling)

Britain: (still angry) Neat?! I'd rather kiss death then take sides with him!

Washington: Sorry, but it seems like you lost your chance.

Britain sighs as Washington pats his shoulder reassuringly.

Britain: (glances over at America) I don't get it. (Frowns) America why did you pick him when you already got me? Remember that he isn't always the brightest when it comes to fighting. (Crosses his arms)

France feels insulted.

America: Well while you were snoozing away I had to get somewhere. Besides, he's covering over half of our supplies now.

Britain feels insulted.

General Arnold: (breaks into the argument) Now let's just calm down. We got a powerful nation, another powerful nation and an entirely new one right here in this room. I suppose that's a good start as you said George, a _very _good start indeed.

End of chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Target Practice**

The sun was out, making it feel a bit warmer though the wind stayed consistent. Washington and some generals were gathered inside a large tent with the wind beating it from the outside. Washington's voice ranged against the cold:

Washington: 7.5 million. That is what we are up against. (he glanced at the two generals as they all stood in front of a table with a large map laid out, covered in red marks) (Washington stood on the other side of the table, glaring coldly at them) Right now we have around one fourth of that. Though think of it this way, if we successfully plan this just right . . . we could have an edge.

General Arnold: They're always going on about traditional battles, right? (Trying to key into the conversation) Do you think we might have a lead due to that fact?

General Herbimer: (shakes his head, looking down) our soldiers have had little to no experience. We must wait for Sir Britain's full recovery for more information on that matter. We're lucky to even have supplies right now.

Washington: Tradition? Yes, that's true. Experience?-why it all depends on strategy really.

General Arnold: (crosses his arms looking at Washington) It's still something to consider.

General Herbimer: (looks around the room) Where is that new guy anyways? Wasn't he suppost to be here discussing this with us?

Washington: (laughs) why, he's out with the troops right now.

The troops stood out in the field a few feet aways from a large, stone wall. Placed on top of it were several bottles. They had formed a long line where they stood, waiting with their rifles at their sides as they watched the others before them try to shoot at the bottles. So far, none had been tipped over.

France stood aways away from the scene dressed in a rather fancy outfit. He wore buckled shoes, tights, and a long vanilla coat with plenty of warm and fluff. To top it off, his long hair was neatly tied back with a satin-colored ribbon. This outfit seemed to stand out majorly next to the standard American uniform (which was just whatever clothes they had) so he had decided to watch the troops practice from a distance. France's face watched the men curiously then starred down at his stockings-he was bored. He looked up at the line again, sighing. Then he noticed something. Suddenly his face turned bright and cheery and he skipped over toward the midsection of the line. He quickly made his way to them as some heads turned once the Frenchman had put his arm around one of them.

France: (sounding very pleased) Ahh! You never told me that you were coming to practice!

America: (looking doubtful) that might have been the point.

France: (continues in the same cheery mood, his arm around America's shoulder) you know, I remember back when you were just a little, bity country! So small! You would run around in your little dress and-

America: (eying the troops around them) Okay France. . .

France: So, you like target practice?

America: (steadily) it's alright-

France: (cuts him off and continues) –believe it or not I was once weak! (Puts his hand dramatically against his chest, closing his eyes) No other country seemed to understand me and my ideas on fashion! (Recalls flashback as America stares at him) It took me awhile to convince the other nations that it was alright to let loose and dress like kings! So it was beautiful once the people listened! (His eyes opened and sparkling while his other arm gestured towards the sky-though it was quite gloomy out) The dresses! The frills! Oho, I loved it! (Wipes away happy tears) Once you begin to discover your secrets, then you perhaps might help pass on the new enlightenment! (He finally recollected himself and let go of America and sighed, daydreaming of it)

America stepped forward until he was now only a few feet away from the wall. France opened his eyes and quickly rushed forward next to the line as him and the rest of the troops watched the young man aim at the bottles. He fired twice but seemed to be having trouble holding the rifle straight.

Suddenly French was heard all around. France walked up to the soldier with the rifle, speaking very fast and entirely in French. He stood beside the soldier, directing his arms that held the rifle. He held a content look on his face as he talked while the soldier stared back at him, completely clueless.

Soldier: Uhh. . .

France was now trying to position the rifle that the soldier was holding by pointing at one of the bottles and then turning to the soldier, smiling.

Soldier: I-I don't understand.

France sighed and repeated the instructions only this time in faster French. Once he had finished, he pated the rifle, reassuringly.

Soldier: (a bit harder) No, I don't understand what you are saying.

By now it seemed that France had lost his patience and tried prying the rifle from the soldier's hands but the soldier seemed to have a pretty tight grip.

Soldier: Stop it! You're going get us all killed!

America watched from his place in line, not sure what to do. The fighting continued between the two. The troops stayed in line, watching with interest. It finally came to a point where the soldier started pulling on France's neat ponytail and France trying to kick him in the face. After several minutes of this someone spoke.

"Enough!"

Washington appeared with the other two generals. The look on his face clearly showed he was ready to tear apart anyone who spoke.

The two immediately let go of each other. Everyone else starred up at Washington who glanced at America, surprised as if to see him there. Washington then looked back at the two.

Washington: (to France) is this how you believe a general should act?!

Many heads turned to France, surprised at the news as France stayed quiet.

Washington: (calmer; after no one spoke) How about a break then?

Without a word, the troops immediately depart from the field and start heading back to the camp-America among them. France mutters something while walking in French as the soldier holds back the urge to hit him. They walk to the tents where food awaits.

Washington, Herbimer, and Arnold followed a few paces behind. Herbimer quickly walks to Washington's side.

Herbimer: (quietly) Sir, why didn't young America take control of the situation?

Washington: (calmly) He hasn't been as active due to Britain's state, I'm not sure when he'll come to, but might want to keep an eye on him.

Washington straightens up and looks ahead of the crowd.

Washington: America! General France! (Two heads turn) meet us back at our tent! We need to discuss something!

The four generals arrived back at the main tent along with America. Washington went over to a large bag and slid out a long slip of paper. He passed it to France and America. In bold letters it read:

**A Mighty Big Army**

**"50,000" states the King, "will be sent to America in the following month." He plans to send an additional selection of his choice. "We need to keep this under control" he says. "Then perhaps the status quo will be right again."**

America and France looked up at Washington-his face tense. General Arnold came up from around the room.

General Arnold: Let's just sit down and talk this through.

A chair turned slightly. A very plump man stood up from it, his eyes confused.

"He has arrived? Is that what you are saying?"

Servant: (his face pale) Yes, sir.

"Then by all means, let him in!" the King boomed.

The servant nearly hesitated before he opened the door. Outside lay darkness. A person stood in the doorway dressed in a black uniform. His blonde hair pulled back evenly. He wore black, leather gloves and a slick hat that slightly covered his eyes.

King: You may come in, Sir Germany.

End of chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: More Surprises**

As he looked up, even in the dark, his eyes seemed to glow. Germany walked inside the room and stood in front of the King with his face expressionless, looking down at the King sitting at his desk. The King had offered a hand in agreement, something Germany merely glanced at.

Germany: what exactly is your offer?

The King put his hand down.

King: To fight alongside with me and my men. You will be paid I reassure.

Germany stood silently staring into the King's eyes.

King: (cheery) Of course you will sail under my colors. .

Germany: -there is something I wish to understand.

King: (frowns, voice steady) yes?

Germany: We are in need of money and that we appreciate, though what I don't understand is why the world's most controlling empire would need any sort of help at all.

The King blinked and straightened up in his chair, folding his hands. He looked more serious suddenly.

King: (steadily) perhaps the situation could be considered more of a 'family' matter, though I could really care less. (Looks up at Germany) With Britain dead, I knew I needed someone else whom I could trust so I came to you. (Germany stares back at him, curious and surprised at the King's comment)

The King then neatly gathered his papers and shuffled them together.

King: You can leave as early as tomorrow if you like, but for now feel free to go downstairs and enjoy the feast we're having for your arrival. (Smiles a bit)

Germany turns and walks over to the door then pauses. After a moment he speaks.

Germany: There's a catch to all of this, isn't there?

The King looked up from his paperwork, calm but with interest in Germany's words.

King: (he looked at the paper in his hand) I would like for you to convince those Natives over there to join sides with you. They can be easily confused and will do what's best for their people, though they so have their suspicions as well. (Germany stood listening.) Tomorrow you will, (writes furiously with his quill) sail over to America with your team. It's sudden, I know, but we need to work quickly in case the colonists get any silly ideas. (Finishes writing and looks up at Germany) I suggest that you travel to the fort. Make sure it's well managed and under our control. (He folded up the paper and starting searching his desk drawers for something) That way, we can start reclaiming what's rightfully ours. (He opened a small box and stamped a seal onto the letter and handed it to Germany) This, (Germany took the letter with his leather gloves on) proves that I sent you, in case there might be any sort of confusion.

The King stood up and walked around his desk and gave Germany a strong pat on the back, grinning as though he was his own son he was proud to be a father of. Germany looked down at the King, his expression blank as the King guided him out the door.

King: This war is going to change everything my boy! (they walked out to the stone staircase, the King suddenly filled with excitement and eagerness) Perhaps we'll both go down in history as the ones who stopped the eagle's flight!

Together they walked downstairs to the feast.

The next day the Germans had arrived at the British fort located along the coast of the Atlantic. From the looks of it, changes needed to be made immediately. Back at the American camp, news of the German's arrival had spread everywhere-though that wasn't the only news.

Soldier: Sir, what I have here are the Dutch. They say they want to join us and be of help in any way they can.

Two Dutch men stood beside the soldier who was looking up at Washington. He stared at them as they twitched their feet nervously. Washington then turned to America beside him.

Washington: What's your say on this?

America looked up from staring at the ground at Washington and then at the two Dutch, thinking.

America: . . . they seem alright.

Then Washington gave the Dutch their first order-to go and have something to eat. The two smiled both almost bowing in gratitude to Washington and left.

France, still dressed in his bright colors, came walking towards Washington looking cheerful, then as the Dutch passed him he gave a questioning look and walked much more quickly toward Washington and America.

France: (curious) Oh! This is splendid! We have new members!

Washington: Glad you think so. How are the troops so far?

France: Alas, they are hopeless. (Suddenly rather gloomy) They are still so young. We need a better plan.

Washington stared at France, a bit confused.

America: France, (annoyed) I think he was referring to their lifestyle. How they're holding up.

France: (frowns then lights up) Oh yes! They are quite comfortable, especially with me here! I cook for them every morning and they love it! (He gazed off into space while talking) Well, my cooking is superb so why wouldn't they? (He chuckled to himself quietly; Washington and America glanced at each other, concerned until France finally came out of his daydream)

Washington: The Germans . . . (he spoke dully) what a joke.

France: Ah?

Washington: The King, he sent us Germans. Doesn't it seem a least a little odd to bring others into this matter?

France: (more seriously) perhaps so . . . though they are scary.

Washington: (Angry) Forget that! What about _his_ army?! We're talking red coats, not some Germans to do all of the work!

Both America and France looked at Washington who now looked more likely to hit the first person who spoke.

America: (looked down) Where are they now?

Washington: (A bit more under control of his temper) at the campsite along the border. I assume they are planning to move west soon.

America: (softer tone) Then we can stop them, can't we?

Washington: I would expect so. .

France: Then why not just ambush them right now?

Washington stopped where he was after walking with the two. He turned sharply to France.

Washington: Because we don't know what we're up against. They could be confused and we could finish this war, but it could be a trap as well.

France looked down, thinking.

America: Why can't we just round up some spies?

Washington then turned to America to give him a doubtful look.

Washington: Now, who here as a soldier would have the guts to run over and spy on what we have considered for the past many years to be the strongest empire in the world?

America: (plainly) they can. (Gestured with his thumb to behind himself) (They all turned to see the two Dutch standing there as if they had been there for a while) (Washington beckoned to them and they rushed forward)

Washington: (seriously) would you two be willing to serve as spies for whatever we ask of you?

The two Dutch looked at each other then back at Washington.

Dutch 1: We wish to be of service. (They nodded together in unison)

Washington: (smiled at them) Now, how about a quick favor?

Dutch 2: What would that be?

Washington: Could you tell me your names?

Dutch 1: Oh! Certainly! (He bowed slightly) I am Gerrit and this (he gestured beside him) is Hanson. (Hanson nodded) We are cousins, twice removed.

Hanson: No joke.

America, Washington and France stared at them oddly.

Gerrit: (turns to America) Also it is with our deepest gratitude that you have accepted us here.

America looked at Washington and France uncertainly.

Gerrit: Once we even mistaken as brothers, but-

Washington: -Alright! You will set out this evening.

_Later that evening. . . _

"I thought we would get uniforms or something."

"Yeah, but they see us at least we can say we were lost as an excuse."

"Oh right! Aren't we fools for wandering in the woods in the middle of the night, when we know it is dark! –Sighs- Just stay quiet if that happens."

"Ah! A twig!"

"Shh!"

The two Dutch cousins wandered in the dark of the night in the shrubs of the woods. They hid among the bushes and looked at the valley below, beaming with firelight. There, lay the fort of the Empire. Campfires where spread out all over where the camps had been set up. It seemed they were trying to survive in the unknown and had even attempted to make a large garden to grow crops. The two watched as a few of the troops gathered around the fires with their bright, red uniforms on. They seemed to be talking quietly amongst themselves.

Gerrit: (whispers to Hanson beside him, both hidden in the bushes) how are we suppost to learn about them from up here?

Hanson: Who knows. . . (Sighs) I just felt this would be the best way to repay sir America. We could-

Gerrit: (whispers loudly) -Look!

Hanson followed Gerrit's gaze and spotted a large figure. He had emerged from one of tents and now suddenly every soldier was up on their feet in solute. The tall, blonde-haired man walked along side of the men. He had placed his hands behind his back and was looking ahead while we walked. The man seemed to be speaking loudly-Gerrit and Hanson were too far away to hear- with many lines of anger displayed on his face. The soldiers watched him as he walked.

Gerrit: He must be German.

Hanson looked at Gerrit and the two started chuckling, trying hard to stay quiet. Soon their faces were red from holding in the urge to laugh out loud. A sharp noise forced them to stop. They turned back to the scene and instantly their faces had become white.

The German man held a gun in his hand as a soldier lay on the ground in front of him. Though it wasn't the sound of a shot that was heard, but the sound of a hard smack.

Hanson: What the-

The handle of the long rifle hit the soldier again as they lay there on the ground with his fellow soldiers watching. It was not the German man that was hitting the soldier but someone of a lower rank, a general. As the general beat him, the soldier started crying out with each beat, begging for mercy as the general kept striking him.

Hanson: What did he do? (Whispered)

The two watched from the bushes trying to piece together the situation. The soldier's cries had been carried up to them.

Gerrit: (dully) He disrespected him. (Hanson looked at him, questionably) He spoke out of line and was beaten for it.

Hanson: (almost painfully) but, when will it stop?

Gerrit turned to see the soldier sprawled out on the ground, bleeding more as the end of the rifle continued to hit him. The two watched in silence as the beating continued.

Gerrit: You counting?

Hanson stared below at the soldier. He seemed to have fallen unconscious from the beating. Other soldier continued to watch and not say anything, their eyes glowing from the flames. The Dutch sat waiting until finally a long time later the striking ceased.

Hanson: . . . eight-hundred.

It had to be close to dawn now as Gerrit and Hanson continued to sit hidden and silent. The fires had only the faint glow of the coals now. The troops scattered as the soldier was dragged away and the German stood where he once lay. Soon all of the camp was asleep for the night, but Gerrit and Hanson still didn't move for some time. Finally after a few minutes they got the courage to head back to Washington and the others.

End of Chapter 14

_Hey peeps, it's me, paperbackwriter. Why the sudden beating you might be asking? It's not like I like blood or anything, no. I tend to have a reason for everything. For this, this actually happened. Surprised? I wasn't sure if I should include it in this or not, but I think it helps show just exactly what a war-or a revolution-can lead to. Sadly. Now, I'm going to try not to make this too long of a story in case it gets annoying or something. If you have any suggestions, just state it and I will be sure to think about it. Thanks everyone ;) _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A Departure**

It was dawn when they finally arrived back. The two Dutch walked while trembling from shoulders down. Washington immediately told them to go and get some rest, but even after getting snug in their blanket they simply could not. Not after what they had endured. America, after seeing the two, suggested that perhaps they had seen a bear or creature of some sort-having never of seen a German in his life- feeling bad for the two.

A week passed before anyone had decided to take any action. Everything seemed to be unorganized and under no strict orders of anyone. Word of the Germans speed made it into the camp as everyone found out that they were heading north of the country. Washington yelled orders for an immediate departure.

Washington: We need to stop them from heading west. (He spoke as he loaded the wagons to America) I bet they'll just conquer what they can.

The wagons were full in less than 4 hours. There was just the huge decision of who was going and who was to stay behind. The Dutch, after getting a full day's rest, eagerly told the generals that they were willing to try anything. Washington assigned them to travel. France cared to stay behind, insisting that he did not like to battle very much. Soon it had come down to America and Washington which both had come to agree they would both travel with the troops they had. They immediately set out, only bringing half of the troops with them and leaving the rest to care for the fort.

Travel was slow. It would take about a day to get through half a state. The men did not complain though even when it would snow for hours, making the horses that pulled the wagons move even slower. Camps for the might were very important. It took a while to get a fire going and to find shelter of any kind, but they usually managed.

It seemed the more they trudged north, the wind and snow would combine and serve as whips as it pierced their faces and turned their skin white. For a long time their where no trees and only hills. Plains stretched out for hundreds of miles with the breeze blowing the grain around. Washington started talking about how much bread the fields could produce when they saw it, the woods.

The tall pines stood over 15 feet with their large branches covered with snow. The troops stared up at them as they walked in the shimmering snow at their feet. The trees covered the sky and soon made the ground become dark as if it were night. The sky was gray from the clouds were sometimes visible from the below. They walked as the snow softly fell in bites from the pines and birch.

The birch looked like several paints blended together. They stood on the rocks and boulders that where reminded as stone hills covered in snow. They moved with the wind, white, like spirits. Swiftly they moved, crunching in the snow. A few men stopped to hear the sound but after a few seconds of waiting they carried on with the rest. Now they were really moving, their steps creped around the surrounding trees, blending almost perfectly with the area. Their painted blue faces with bird's fur on their branches, thick and black. They held their arms with caution, watching the blue coats below, chatting quietly. A bird whistled and the wind blew. More crunching.

Washington looked around eagerly on his horse with America beside him on his own. Another bird call-a crow perhaps. America looked up at the huge boulders, snow softly fells from them as something moved-a deer? Washington looked at America with curiosity, then at the large boulders.

A loud call of a strange animal was called from the tops of the stone hills. The birches were now moving towards them and then started turning into something else entirely. The blue paint became a face with eyes and the black branches became thick hair with feathers of birds attached as white as the snow falling. They jumped down from the boulders with their long, pointed weapons. The horses reared off their riders as they fell into the cold snow now stained with fresh blood. Washington yelled orders, declaring they were under sudden attack. The troops started randomly firing, not sure where these unfamiliar humans were coming from. The bullets rica shaded from the rocks and back at the troops, stopping the wagons movement altogether.

"They're the natives! The natives of this land! They must think we're taking over their land!" called Washington to America as they quickly got up from the ground. The Natives calls to one another echoed around, bouncing around with the shouts the Americans gave off.

"Then, we're got to communicate to them! They can't do this!" America shouted to Washington as bullets whizzed by. "No! We can't understand them!" Washington shouted back, "They have foreign-"

Just then a native set fire to one of the wagons. The horse pulling it reared high, neighing loudly, screaming. It took off- the crates flooded the ground, burnt and no good. Soon they started setting the others on fire, hollering loudly as if in success. "Stop them!" Washington called to the troops. They rushed to the wagons, half already lit, throwing the snow on them and yelling to their fellow friends to help. A native ran up to Washington nearly smashing his arm as Washington pulled out his rifle in time and shielded himself. America punched the man and he fell to the ground.

The troops fired at any unclaimed creature they saw. The horses were stolen by the Natives as ropes were thrown around their necks. The wagons continued to burn as countless men were slaughtered and covered with snow. America found himself trying to save the troops and felt that perhaps they could win this fight and settle this mistake, but many times he was mistaken.

The ambush lasted only half an hour, rifles lay on the ground without their owners and feathers scattered with them. Smoke rose up through the trees. Only 3 wagons were left, but where only the ones with powder in them. The Natives left just as they had come, silently. America found himself with only his shirt and pants, for he offered his other clothing to be used for the wounded. Over one third of the army they had come with was wounded and two thirds of it . . . was dead. Anyone alive and capable of moving was to help care for the hurt. Washington, with a large slash in his leg, ordered that the wounded must be moved to inside of the wagons and the powder would be left outside. Everything just became much harder to handle.

A fire was started, a little one, America stood by it to try to keep himself warm and stay away from the moaning of the wounded. Night would soon come and temperatures would drop. The snow continued to fall and burn out the many attempted fires he made. After getting frustrated, he walked off.

"Why is this hard?" he thought, sitting on a small rock away from his people, "I just. . . I . . . just. . ." He sat there as the stars rolled into the sky. He heard coughing in the distance mixed with lots of chatter. Night had come and he still sat there. He glanced through the trees at the men, a small fire had been started and some were standing around it, many with bandages. Though America stayed where he was.

He never really slept; he just sat there on the cold rock, his breath seen in front of him. The fire had died down and it had to be near dawn. Slowly he got up from sitting off in the middle of the woods and walked toward the campfire where only the crackling of the flames was now heard. As he entered, everyone seemed to be asleep, or at least trying. America sat before the fire where a wide log had been placed to serve as a chair. He lied down on it, clutching the warmth in front of him and fell asleep.

No one came to wake him. It had to have been towards noon when he woke, frazzled with sleep. Washington was sitting across from him on a crate, smoking. His eyes looked into the coals of the fire as if an answer lay there. After a moment of realizing America was awake, began talking in a slow, tired voice.

"This wound I have here. It's done me no good." He spoke as he stared into the coals, "Nearly got frostbite from it." He paused for a moment. "You seemed to have gotten a good rest though. Not bad for a first time camper, or no?" He puffed out the smoke from his mouth as he talked. America listened carefully, knowing there was more. "Everyone else though. . ." He suddenly made eye contact with America, his eyes shot and red. ". . Not many survived the night."

America gulped as though someone had kicked him in the chest. "Then how many?" he asked.

"Dead or living?" replied Washington. "Never mind" said America and looked at the coals. They had finally burnt out.

Later on it was decided that they would have to head back. "But to what? They expected us to find the Germans" said America to Washington as the troops who had survived were packing and bringing what they could. The bodies had been put outside and were covered in snow from the night before. Washington, frowning at the situation in front of him and shuffling on his crutches that were given to him due to his leg injury. "I can't stay here. It's not right of me to try to keep heading north especially when I'd really just be killing myself with injury of mine" said Washington to America and the few soldiers around them. "I get the feeling though," he spoke much more softly and with suspense behind it "that the Natives have teamed up with the Germans by now. They're moving quickly and have reached here before we did and convinced our attackers that we were bad people."

The news settled in their minds painfully. "America. . . I need you to complete this mission" said Washington. "What?!" cried America. "I know. I need you to take the survivors to the camp a bit east of here for me and for the sake of traveling the full journey back when we're so close" spoke Washington strongly despite his condition.

"But, that wasn't even a part of the plan!" said America with a pieces of panic displayed on his face towards Washington. "Yes, you're right. Still, if we can get the rest over to the camp, perhaps. . ."

America cut him off suddenly. "What if the Germans already found it?!" he tried finding a gap in Washington's plan, mainly worried if he couldn't fulfill his duty. "Listen to me!" spoke Washington sharply, now glaring at America. "I made a promise to do the best I could for this country and now you stand here with the odds against you, telling yourself to give up after coming all this way?! If you give up, what did these men die for then-for you?!" The cold wind blew softly around the few standing there as Washington stared with hate at America. America bit his lip.

"To be a leader, you need hope-faith. You are our hope. The fact that you're still standing here is hope. Hope for survival. Think of what matters to you most and use it to strive on! Make a promise to someone or even to yourself! Do you recall ever keeping a promise?"

The words suddenly struck America fiercely and made him recoil, taking a step back in the snow and away from Washington. A far memory had uncovered and was now in front of him, haunting him. He recovered from the thought and stepped back to where he was.

"Yes, I remember now. I'm sorry. . "Muttered America, looking down as the others watched him. After a moment he looked back up and nodded in approval of the mission. "Great" replied Washington, looking a bit redder in the cheeks "shall we get moving then?"

End of chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: An Exclamation **

The day went on and soon the sun was up and made the snow on the ground glisten. Still, gloom was in the air as Washington wrote out a report for America to give to the camp of the sudden loss of men due to the bloody attack by the Natives. He sealed the letter and gave it to America as they shook hands and wished each other for a safe journey, unlike their past one.

"I will request that after this war, we have some people stationed up here to bury these boys properly" said Washington to America, ready to leave. America nodded; looking at the hills as the wind blew around their coats they had on. "Stay well" Washington reminded him "and don't lose hope." Then he was gone.

America took hold of the reigns of exiting the valley they were in and promised to lead them all to the campsite where fresh food supplies and clothing would be provided. The men let out a cheer of eagerness. Chatter rambled about on soup and warm beds to sleep in. Many good thoughts filled the air, a nice change. They set out immediately, America kept in his mind that it was only half a day's journey away but would probably become most likely two due to the thick snow. He threw a scarf around his neck and strived on.

Two days passed. A blizzard had begun once America and his men had exited the valley, making it hard to find any shelter at all. Once shelter had been found, the men were forced to burn the crates that contained the few supplies they had left after the mass occur of the Natives. They did not complain though, and would continue on their way.

America realized the fact that they had still not reached their destination but stuck to Washington's advice and strived on through the cold. The snow was thick and rose up to their knees, making it hard to ever keep their feet warm. The boys were soaked from the knee down and suffered small and large forms of hypothermia on their feet. America suggested that they rested for a day and then continued on from there. In a cave they feasted on what they had, mainly rations and hardened meat and hung their clothes over the large fire to dry for the night, drinking what they could and telling jokes and stories for everyone to hear. Afterwords they had all gone to bed and slept where it was the most comfortable. America glanced at everyone already fast asleep as the fire crackled. Then he curled up against the cave and drifted off.

The next day was a blur. The air was stiff and fresh but whipped around the men, as if forcing them to keep moving. Supplies where getting low so they thought it would be better to leave their cave by dawn in hopes of arriving at their destination sooner. Afternoon came and when following with evening. Still no sign of the camp. Another day passed and then another after that. America found that they had only one meals worth of food left and tried to remain calm. The men were getting anxious about directions, but no one volunteered to correct America either, so he continued to lead. Snow covered everything, making it almost impossible to start a fire. None of the soldiers had been equipped with any snow gear and were only left with the clothes they had been wearing for the past week. It started snowing again and again and then the sun would melt it and have it become a cold, wet slush that soaked their shoes. Evening had come around and a man suggested that they eat the materials their shoes were made of to hold them over till morning. It was considered a joke at first until soon everyone had their laces in their mouths. Morning came, but with no shoes.

It had been a solid week since they had parted with Washington and a good three days since anyone had eaten anything. America was left with eight men ruthlessly battling whatever was thrown at them. He began thinking that these boys where the real soldiers and he was just the one who got them lost. Either way, they still looked up to him for any guidance, which surprised America even more. Another blizzard had hit, leaving them all smack in the middle of it, the wind knocking the breath right out of them. Snow pelted them like hail, making their faces numb and the rest of their bodies just the same. The walked slowly in the deep snow around them, teeth clenched and eyes frozen clinging for any hope that lay before them. Sometimes a cry was heard, but no one stopped to listen or even attempt at turning around. Survival seemed to be on everyone's minds now. America kept himself busy thinking; how many men did he have when he first left? How far had they been walking in this direction? Had there ever been a campsite? It all seemed confusing right now.

America found his feet continuously stumbling, even when there was nothing to stumble on. He couldn't even remember the last time he had looked back to see the men-his men- trudging behind him. Where they still there? Even if he made it to this place, how could he tell Washington that he winded up lost and losing the few men they had left? He tripped again on something hidden under the snow then started walking again. His eyes squinted, and ended up frozen that way to block the blinding snow ahead. He tried pinching his sides, wrapping his arms around them as he looked down to see them scarcely visible at all. He tripped again. There must have been ice underneath. He struggled to keep his brain in action, even if his body wouldn't. He tried a song, but couldn't think of one. Then he thought of the aftermath of this war-what came then? Would it be alright? Perhaps everyone would hate him for the loss? He could have sworn he heard another cry, but bit his tongue and trudged on. He wanted to move faster but with the wind and snow swirling around him, he just couldn't. It almost seemed stupid to keep going. What did else did he have to live for besides himself? His people? Over half were fighting for him, not themselves. It seemed selfish and cruel. He stopped where he was and kneeled down, coughing. He wiped his mouth with his numb hand, cracked and dry and cold. Then he was curled up in the snow in the shape of a ball, the snow surrounding him, imprisoning him. He tried closing his eyes but perhaps they were frozen so he was forced to look ahead at the blizzard where odd shapes seemed to be coming at him in different colors. He heard crying again-loud voices. It hurt to hear them and America wanted to shut his ears as the colors got closer, draping a warm blanket over him.

"Oh, really? Well, aren't you picky? Everything I do is out of line for you!"

"-do you really believe a shaggy blanket is going to do the job of keeping anyone warm in this state?!"

"It would be appreciated for what he had!"

"Shut you pansy! Wherever you came from, it never tackled hardships of any kind!"

"I bet your loony family-"

"GET THE H** OUT AND FIND SOME MORE BLANKETS!"

America winced and opened his eyes, hearing someone cursing quietly in the background and moving what sounded like chairs. A door slammed and was followed by the pages of a book being flipped. It got quiet again after a while. America moved around, seeing he was sleeping in a bed, still in the clothes he had been wearing the last he remembered being awake and outside. He turned to see a small room and pitch black window beside him. Beside it was a blurred figure. America then blinked a few times, focusing hard. The figure sat on a small stool a couple feet away from the bed and seemed to be busy reading. Every few minutes he would flip the page and cross his legs and brush his messy bangs out of his face and frown if they fell in his face again. He was humming a marching tune that almost sounded familiar and then adjusted his collar and started reading again.

"Hey . . . Britain?"

The figure looked up. "America!" He got up from his chair and quickly walked over toward America. Once closer, America saw that he seemed to be in perfect health. Not a sign of lack of sleep was displayed on his face.

Britain dragged his stool next to the bed. "Sorry if I woke you. The hospitality here isn't really the greatest-got a bit angry at one for that."

"Oh, well-how long have I been here?" asked America plainly.

"An hour-it's night now so if you're tired-"

America cut him off. "How did you-? What happened to-? "

"-the rest of your team? They've been taken care of and are probably resting elsewhere." Replied Britain coolly.

"No, I meant you."

"Right. Let's see. . "Britain suddenly looked uncomfortable and kept glancing down. Then he took a deep breath and sat up. "I found myself in a small, cabin room with people constantly checking on me every time I woke . . . by the time I had a full recovery, I got word that both you and Washington had set out North of camp. I stayed there and began teaching your men how to shoot and all that-and next I knew Washington comes back a few days later with half of the men gravely wounded. He told me that they were attacked by some unknown native group and that you took the role of leading the ones still decent to another camp. "

While Britain still explained, America's eyes wandered to the door and saw a dark figure of a very tall man standing beside it. His face slowly came into the room light, revealing a deep scowl plastered on his face and eyes that burned bright blue.

"-Britain! It's him!" At once America was on his feet, trying to find a weapon as the person calmly eased into the room. He grabbed a belt and was about to swing it at the person until a strong arm stopped him. "What..?"

"Is this him, then?" Sighed the man looking oddly at Britain who held America back.

"Sorry about that, Germany. He just needs to hear the rest of the story." Said Britain, letting go of America's arm.

"Germany?" asked America.

"Yes. America, this is Germany." Said Britain as he walked over by the man with short, blonde hair dressed in a military outfit. "He is the one responsible for the loss of your men."

America's eyes suddenly narrowed. His lip curved as if getting ready to say something horrible, but Britain acted before any damage was done.

"Now listen. What we have here is an enormous misunderstanding. So I suggest that you, "Britain suddenly shoved America in the rib. America winced quietly, "_sit down_ so I can explain properly."

America sheepishly sat down as Germany leaned against the wall, knowing this might take a while.

"America," Britain sat down on the stool again and looked America fully in the eyes, fighting to remain calm, and "Germany was told to come over here with his men by the orders of the King. He was told that he would be promised vast amounts of payment, in which he needed at the time."

Britain paused for a moment. America listened intently, waiting for more exclamation.

"Once I found this out, I scouted out to find Germany and found him here at this very camp. He told me he was responsible and it was only for his people. "

Germany nodded off to the side. America looked at him and then back to Britain.

"I explained to him how . . . it doesn't have to be this way and. . ." Britain broke off again as if he were trying to remember something. He looked down as Germany and America waited for him to finish.

". . He told me that my people would be free to live here." Germany finished. "We made camp here after taking over the other... that where Britain found me and told me you would be here shortly. We waited for a while only to see no signs. Britain was close to heading back, wondering if it was possible for you to get lost, but then yesterday one of my scouts spotted you and immediately we set out."

There was silence in the room as America looked around, glancing at Germany and Britain.

"So, does that mean that you're. . ?"

"-neutral, yes." Said Germany. "I have come to see that we will no longer fight this war and settle here."

America nodded.

"But, my brother, Prussia, might be interested." Germany added quickly.

"Oh, then ... great." Replied America, throwing a smile out.

Germany nodded as if in agreement to America's statement. It got quiet again until Britain stood up and clapped his hands.

"Alright, time for bed. Everyone get all comfortable now, get all the blankets you need-oh, America if you're hungry there's some sausage and scones in the fridge. Got that?"

America's stomach twisted at the combination of cold food at three in the morning and thought he would be better off resting for now. A young man in his twenties came in and gave America more blankets and then left with a small smile. Britain and Germany were chatting quietly by the door when America pulled the covers over himself.

Slowly he could sense the room was fading as chattering became less and less heard. After America was asleep a figure looked into the room and then backed out, shutting the light off.

** End of chapter 16**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: A New Day Dawns**

Soon everyone in the German camp had completely healed and took the time to rest up. Germany intended to keep the camp under his control for his men. America agreed.

The following week the snow had suddenly melted but there remained a constant chill in the air. America and Britain along with their men rode down back to the base camp site where they greeted Washington, eagerly excited to hear the news.

"That's the best news I've heard in a long time" stated Washington after hearing about the miraculous save of America and his men.

"We have a new member I think you should meet" said Britain while getting off his horse. A black steed stepped up from behind him, breathing hard and shaking its mane. The rider of the horse got off and took off his cap, revealing his face to Washington.

"I am Germany. I once sided with his king" stated Germany, glancing at Britain and then stepping up closer to Washington, both around the same height. "This was until I was told otherwiseof my mistake. I came here to volunteer myself for your men and help train them." He paused. "At least until my brother arrives…"

"Brother?" asked Washington curiously. "Yes" Replied Germany, nodding his head a bit and turning off to the side. "I wrote to him before I left camp. Knowing him he's sure to turn up soon."

Washington shrugged, breathing in. "If you say so, I believe you." He breathed out and turned around as if to leave the conversation, stretching his hands and arms out.

"When is this battle?" asked Germany suddenly, looking at Washington's back. Washington turned, confusion spread out like butter on his face. ". . Battle?" Washington replied swiftly, walking back to the three men who stood starting back at him.

"A battle" Said America with some strength in his voice. "If what the King, or whatever he is now, said about coming back, we have to be ready. "

Washington turned to America, looking serious and cold. "Ready for battle-hold on, you don't think the king has a whole army pitched up and ready like a tent? No, it doesn't work that way. He needs time to get his cards together before he makes a move."

"Exactly" said Britain in reply, eyes narrowed, focused. "I believe we should remain focused on camp and preparations. Let's try not to think too far ahead just yet, we all have a bit of time before anyone would dare to make a move."

Suddenly there was a blur of colors. Washington and Germany blinked in time to see America being suffocated by France as he spoke in a quick (and thick) accent.

"Oh Alfie! You're alright! I was so worried when Commander Washington told me the news you had gone missing!" He squeezed America harder.

"Why are you hugging me so tight?" As America spoke his voice came out airy and broken up.

"He's probably desperate for any love he'll find here." Replied Britain with no source of hidden humor behind it.

France somehow managed not to hear the comment. "And you were attacked!" France suddenly let go of America and searched his body for the wounds he couldn't find. "How are you-?"

"-Never was the best listener." Muttered Britain. America soon nodded.

Washington and the others listened carefully, all slowly nodding in agreement to Britain's point.

"Germany, did the King ever mention any other allies of his while you were in Europe?" asked Washington as the wind began to pick up.

"No. . . I don't think he had much of a plan to start with; we could have just been watch dogs for all we knew. Here just to keep an eye on the Americans." Germany looked at America who stood very straight all of a sudden.

"Then why not unpack and settle in. We've had some luck with finding firewood" Chuckled Washington, looking at the woods half chopped down with axes.

Everyone slowly parted; Washington showed Germany around eagerly; Britain headed inside one of the cabins and set his bags on an empty bed, alone in the room. America gathered the horses and found the "stables" where a pen had had been built with bundles of wood placed next to each other. He led them inside the pen and gave them buckets of water, then leaned against the fence to watch them graze. Soon the sun had set and the bugs had found him. America headed back to camp only to find it abandoned. He heard chatter coming from a large tent. He ran toward it to see everyone gathered, sitting at long tables with bundles of food, talking loudly. "America!" Washington yelled across the soldiers surrounding him, waving, "Help yourself to some real food!" America tried yelling back but his voice carried nowhere. He made his way to the table where all the food was laid out. Everything seemed to glow- the carrots shined a bright orange, the bread a deep brown to the crisp; barrows of water set out along with milk and various game. America planned grabbing at least one of everything but found his plate full halfway through. He sighed and walked over to the long tables to find a place to sit.

Never had he thought that a simple seat could be so hard to find especially after the large loss from the week before. After circling the tables, America found an empty bench beside a bulky man who appeared to be in his mid-thirty's. The man appeared to have been quite comfortable sitting by himself and gave America a bit of a stare once he had sat down. America tried starting a conversation with him a few times, but found the first thing he ever gave on, perhaps in his entire life-talking. He sat there with the bones of turkey on his plate. America sighed and glanced behind him, then glanced back again and held his head there. There, a few tables back, sat Washington, Britain, Germany, and the rest of the commanders, chatting amongst themselves.

Why hadn't he been invited? America turned back to his plate. The man next to him soon left, leaving America alone on the entire right side of the table. America stared at his plate, about to discard the bones when someone elbowed him in the side roughly.

"Amérique! Sitting alone for a change, hmm? I found some men here don't like to be looked at too hard," said France in America's ear, elbowing him a few more times in the rib, " just a piece of information you might want to consider."

America growled quietly. "Hey France."

"Ahh~ is someone troubling you here?" said France slyly.

"No-cough- it's just, I guess the fact that I wasn't invited over to the first class table," America nodded toward Washington, "kinda bummed me out..."

France looked over to the group as his face turned red and turned back to America. "Why, don't worry," Said France with some pain his voice, ". . . I don't think I got the invitation either."

America looked at France to see that his face had turned to a shameful beet red. The more America thought about it the more it became clear that Britain would easily make sure that France stayed well aways from the "island", though everyone was suppost to be working together on the whole ordeal.

"Well, then we'll make room" said France with confidence, standing up, staring at the table. America turned to argue, only to see France already halfway there. America turned around quickly and picked at his bones. He toyed with them as a distinct cry came from behind him along with other shouts and yells. America kept his cool, sitting there as heads around him turned to stare at the scene. More yelling, punches perhaps, resulting in more yelling and silverware being dropped. After a few minutes the scene had ended and everyone seemed to have left to gather around the bonfire outside of the tent as evening hit.

America finished his glass and set it down while sensing someone in his shadow.

"I hope you didn't send that old bloke over there, did you?" said a familiar voice. America turned to see Britain behind him, arms crossed.

"I guess he set himself up" Replied America, standing up with his plate of broken bones and his glass.

America walked over and threw the remains in the thick bag and tied it up. Britain observed from the side. The tent was just about empty except for a few cooks and gamblers seated at the tables. America glanced at them, and then walked out of the tent.

"Say," said Britain next to him, "I never got the chance to ask," America looked at him curiously but kept his pace walking. "Are you comfortable with everything right now. .? Perhaps, a lot of it is up in the air, but just the majority of it-you alright?"

"What?" asked America, trying to find his way in the dark.

"It's the whole process, what do you want to accomplish? Afterwords I mean?-I'll handle the King, but here. You know." Britain spoke, trying to break the questions down but failing.

"Oh, well . . . I didn't- . . . I not sure right now." Said America, looking at the ground, now pitch black. Britain raised an eyebrow, trying to find an answer out of him. "I didn't plan on this-"

"-Not what you wished for?" interrupted Britain. "What did you want anyways?"

America suddenly found his stomach very hard. What was the whole point? There never was one, he was just angry-

"You know, you could always reverse the spell" said Britain coolly as they walked up the beaten path.

"Really?" asked America. "Of course. "Replied Britain. "Might be more of a challenge now with the King in the way, though. . ." A pause. "That's your decision of course. . ."

They came up to a cabin where a single lantern had been lit by the door. America realized that he still needed to find a place to sleep for the night.

"I guess we can catch up some other time then."

Britain walked to the door. "Good night." Britain waved once then was inside.

"Night."

America stood there for a few seconds and then walked down the path some more, thinking to himself. There were no stars tonight or moon. He found another cabin to the left aways and walked inside.

The Next Morning

"EVERYONE UUUPPPPPPPPPP! UP! UP! UP! DRESSED! EAT! WISH-WASH! EVERYONNE NOOOWWW!"

"GAAAHHHHHH!"

"Ger-AMERICA?! What the h***-?!"

Germany stood at the nearly broken door in full uniform as the men in the cabin tried to get dressed and washed up in terror while Britain tried to get everything sorted in his head.

"Germany, what are you-trying to wake the whole nation?!" complained Britain in his night clothes.

"I was just ordering everyone up-it's a custom where I'm from-"

"-like I care!" interrupted Britain with plenty of anger behind it. "A simple order would have been nice!" Britain slowly backed off and turned to the lump on the floor. "Did you bring him with you?"

"No."

Germany and Britain stared at the lump covered up with blankets, twitching every so often. Britain slowly walked over and pulled the blanket off the figure.

"What's with this? When did you get there?" asked Britain as the blankets revealed a terrified America.

"I just-came over." Said America, failing to sound convincing at all. Britain didn't look amused.

"So you did sleep here." Said Britain dully. "'Could have just said so."

Germany stared at America as Britain folded the blanket on the bed that America previously fell off of and turned back to them. The room had emptied except for the three of them, leaving the room with an uneasy feeling of confusion. Britain stared at them both, America still on the ground and Germany standing near the door.

"Tell the captain that the rest of the crew will meet with him shortly." Said Britain calmly, walking over to the drawer where his clothes were. America and Germany looked at each other as America quickly stood up and Germany nodded and left.

There was silence for a minute as Britain searched the drawer.

"You were scared, weren't you?"

"BRITAIN!"

As Britain and America eventually made it out of the cabin, they came to center of the camp where loud marching came from followed by quick instructions. They came up from around the corner of another cabin to see all of the men dressed in long pants and long-sleeved shirts, marching in place, keeping their heads high and eyes focused ahead of them. Britain and America looked to the front of the pack where Germany stood as fierce less as ever. Every now and then a sharp command would sound out and the men would drop to their stomachs in a second. As America watched, he found himself subconsciously following Britain who seemed to be walking to Germany. He shook himself alert and caught up with Britain's pace.

"Three minutes late." Said Germany immediately to Britain without looking at him and instead at the men doing push ups in front of him. "You will run a mile each minute you are late for every training lesson you attend."

"Germany, these men are in quality shape I can assure you-it's the combat that needs the attention" said Britain in return, standing beside Germany looking into his eyes.

Germany didn't respond. Britain held his stance with America looking curiously at the two. After a minute Germany whistled, pausing the training and looked at Britain. The men immediately broke the rhythm they were in and took in the break.

"I am here to train. Training is simple: we go over commands in case of attack; then have a brief exercise that builds the body and then practise with targets. Errors however are not as simple. That leads others into danger and almost certain death. IF you are to make a mistake, then you run or do any straining exercise I have intended for you to perform. With that, you both have five minutes worth of running to do-a mile each."

Britain was nearly fuming. Suddenly France made an appearance and bounded out to the group with a bright smile.

"Monsieur Germany! It is a great pleasure for you to have joined-"

"Five for you also" said Germany without any thought.

"W-What? What's he talking about?" asked France, looking very confused at Britain and America.

Britain threw France and Germany as glare and started running on the uneven trail, getting a head start. America soon followed as well as a concerned France.

End of Chapter 17

_Dear Reader,_

_If you haven't noticed, I transformed this 'script' into an actual book version to try to make things easier to understand. To be honest, I sort of miss the old script font I had going in the beginning but cannot decide whether or not to switch back or keep going with this type of storytelling. It doesn't matter; whatever is easier for you to understand is what counts. _

_I'm trying to finish this up, not in a bad way but so everything seems together-like a coat of something. The following chapter are going to be anything but dull for I'm going to try to sum up the war, a death, an arrival and two battles. _

_So what will become of Britain after this war? Will he simply like the fact that America won his independence thanks to him? Or will something else arise? Haha, I'm going all teaser trailer on you now. I just hope you enjoy the long trip ;)_

_~PurpleAlchemist_


End file.
